The Few JWLS of Fighters
by Codyknight22
Summary: Leonidas is coming from a warrior culture and now he gets his lifelong dream. William is also fulfilling his life long dream as well by going to Beacon, escaping his background of a poor village. Spartacus is finally out of the slave fighters and he's going to make the most of it. Joan is just trying to keep her brother safe. Join them in their journey with teams RWBY and JNPR.
1. Chapter 1

The few JWLS of Fighters Ch.1

**So if anyone has read my other FF, the Order of the Knights, you're awesome because I thought I would be writing it for myself. But this is another story, over the past couple of days I had time to think and this idea came to my mind. A new team, that flows with the canon of RWBY for a brief period of time. Team JWLS {Jewels} is in Beacon, and they're ready to go. Any feedback on my writing is appreciated and I hope that this gets some momentum. Much more humorous than my other FF.**

The man eyed the transport that was about to land. He sighed because he already had a long journey just to get to this next stop. He was one of the few new beacon students that couldn't make it to the transport that would take him straight to beacon. None of the girls that were nearby him minded much. This was because this man was considerably more muscular than all of the other boys. He had strong facial features, and deep hazel eyes. He had a scar going across his cheek, that highlighted his dark hair and his full beard. But what the girls around him were going giddy for, was the fact that he only had on a bronze colored chest plate, which only featured his muscles even more, and a leather skirt with bronze shin guards. He could hear some girls make some remarks about him and all he could do was sigh. Even when he was going to a school for fighting, he was still encountering this issue. He wasn't interested in dating as of right now, only bringing honor to his home. If he met someone right for him, then he could stomach settling with them.

"Nice skirt there laddy," said someone behind him. The man turned around, full and ready to deck whoever made that smart ass remark. But then he saw who had said it. There was a man who had on light chain mail armor which was only just visible behind his baggy dark orange shirt. The man had a wide grin on his face, highlighting his blue eyes and his similar dark hair. He also had some scruff on his chin. The only thing keeping him from giving this man a black eye was the black and green checkered kilt he was wearing. This caused the strong man to join in on the smiling.

"People just don't get the mobility this allows," replied the muscled man.

"I'm with you on that one laddy," replied the man in the kilt. This allowed the muscular man to realize how he had a strong Scottish accent. "What's your name laddy? I don't want you to keep calling you laddy." The muscled man gave out an even wider smile.

"Leonidas," he replied. "And what is yours Scotty?" The Scotsman gave out an even wider smile.

"I like you Leonidas. Name's Williams." As he finished, he extended out his hand. As Leonidas shook his hand, William made sure to make note his strong grip. William decided to make another crack. "I only want to get to know you so I can get my hands with some of the ladies. They seem partial to an almost naked man in shiny things, which is just not my style." He was reassured by a booming laugh from Leonidas.

"Yes," he replied. "Yes they really do. Maybe we could pain you blue and they would be partial to that?" This time William joined in on the laughing. Leonidas decided to continue on. "If we were going to comedic school, I would be fine with this idle chatter. But, since we're going to one of the most prestigious fighting schools, I would like to see what you use for weaponry." William's smile only widened.

"I think I'm in love," he said. Reaching over his back to pull out a 4 and a half foot sword. "This hear is my baby. A claymore is about as deadly as they come." William was beaming, but Leonidas was only semi-impressed.

"What about getting within the reach of the blade?" Asked Leonidas. The only obvious weakness being that the 2, 2 and a half feet at the end of the blade would always be effective, but inside of that it would be useless. William let out a laugh.

"No Grimm is getting close enough for that to happen Leo," William beamed. "But I do have a backup plan." A metal plate that was on his arm spiraled out to form into a shield, with a spike coming out the front of it. "The Targe shield, not just for defense." Leonidas smiled at this ecstatic man. He was impressed by this backup plan. The sword could only be wielded with two hands, but the shield only needed his arm in case of emergencies. "What about you there golden boy?" Asked William. "What do you have in your arsenal?"

"Where I come from," said Leonidas. "There are only two weapons that you are trained with." As he said this he pulled out a rectangular shaped box from his waist, and it unfolded into a long spear. "So simple," Leonidas began. "Yet so deadly." Then, he slung a large shield from his back. William couldn't help but whistle because this shield could hide all of Leonidas behind it, and Leonidas was not a small man. "An average man from my home can swing a shield with as much force as a dust explosion."

"And what about you?" A grin came from Leonidas's mouth.

"I'm stronger than all of the men in my home." William became very happy that his skirt remark was met with positive notions. But something occurred to William.

"But your spear, people can get in the reach of that and your shield. What about then?" Leonidas smiled.

"I said one weapon, not one form of a weapon." Before William had an opportunity to question what he meant, the spear shifted into a much smaller design. William recognized that the spear was now a short sword. "A Xyphos." Leonidas said noticing William's curious eyes. Before they had a chance to further their discussions, the ship they were waiting for arrived.

"Guess we should get on board," said William. Leonidas nodded and they boarded.

_On said airship_

Leonidas and William boarded the ship and looked around. Both of them had the same thoughts in mind, teams. They both knew what school they were walking into and they knew about the teams. They observed around the ship and quickly tried to pick out some candidates for a team. In their observations, they both stopped at two girls, one in a little red hood and a one had long blond hair. They then picked out a scraggly blonde haired boy who was being talked too by someone that caused both of them to stop. She had long brown hair, and she was dressed in partial armor. But they both noticed her sapphire eyes. They had such power and authority to them, it left them with no doubt as to her battle abilities.

"You got your eye on her there lover boy?" Asked William when he realized that him and Leonidas were both eyeing the same person.

"Yes," he said. "But I have it for the same reason as you."

"How did you-?"

"Intuition." William underestimated his new friend. This man was so much more than a muscle bound jar head. "I believe that she is speaking with her brother." Now William was even more confused then before._  
_

"What gives you that impression there Leo?"

"Well they both have the same eyes, similar facial features, and they both bear the same insignia." William frantically searched the two with his eyes. He now noticed a sheath on the boy and a shield on the girl with the same logo. "I do believe you should get your eyes checked William," said Leonidas.

"So that probably means a package deal with the two of them?" Asked William. "We should go ask them." William stepped forward to go talk to them, but Leonidas's hand stopped him. "What now?"

"They seem to be in a serious conversation. It's not our place to interrupt."

_Over at the two siblings_

"I'll keep it a secret for as long as I can, but you have to uphold your end." Said the sister.

"Thanks. I promise to make it up to you." Replied the brother.

"I can't keep watch over you at all times, so you'll have to grow up. Otherwise getting here won't matter anymore."

_At the blonde and the girl with a red hood_

They were both in an in depth conversation about very little.

"I don't want to be the bees knees okay," said the girl in the red hood. "I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees."

"What's wrong with you," said the blonde. "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited. It's just, I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special."

"I must say, that's a new idea that I've never heard," said someone from behind the two sisters. The turned to see a man in a sleeveless shirt, with two long leather armbands that acted as sleeves, one of them was lined with all kinds of dust. He had nondescript jeans, but that's not what bothered the girls. He had some scruff on his chin, and he had strong emerald eyes, but he had a cocky smirk.

"What do you want?" Asked the blonde. This caused him to shift his stance.

"My, my so testy," replied the cocky man. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Back off creep!" This caused an immediate change in both posture and facial expressions. As opposed to getting mad, he just lost the smirk and stood up straight.

"So that's how you two are," he said. "Good to know. What are your names?" The two girls still looked at him suspiciously. "Oh come on. Since when did asking for names become a bad thing? You can at least tell me that."

"I'm Yang," said the blonde girl. "This is Ruby." The man extended his hand.

"Spartacus," he said. "And what did you mean, Miss Ruby, when you said you don't want people to believe your special? Isn't that the point of being here? And what's the relations between you two?" Yang once again took the lead.

"She's my sister."

"You two don't look similar. Fraternal? Adopted?"

"She's my little sister." This brought out an amused chuckle from Spartacus.

"My, my. Little Ms. Ruby, you were moved ahead. But you have insecurities about this, you don't want to accept that." Yang was now getting annoyed with him again.

"Back off buddy, I almost preferred it when you were being a sleaze. Why did you shift anyway?"

"Oh I didn't shift. I'm still a cocky asshole, but now I'm being more aggressive." Before he could continue, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Before he turned could get mad, he saw the arm that belonged to the hand. It was bulging with muscles. When he looked up, he saw a very prominent face staring him down. "I-uh-hey-uh," mumbled Spartacus.

"Is this man bothering you?" Asked the buff man. Yang and Ruby were stunned.

"Uh-uh-uh no not really," replied Yang. "But you can save me some other time." She added seductively. At this, the strong man turned and started to walk away. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Not even a request for my name," said the strong man. "Did you notice my friend over there?" Yang, Ruby, and Spartacus all noticed the kilted man for the first time.

"Guess you were right laddy," said the kilted man. "You really don't give a damn about false praise." Yang and Ruby were both stunned.

"Hey, wait, I'm Ruby." Spartacus looked shocked. This was the first thing that Ruby had said since he showed up. The buff man smiled at this.

"You differ from your sister Ruby," he replied.

"How do you know that she-?"

"I have been paying some attention to this conversation. My name is Leonidas, and that over there is William." At this, William gave a nod of his head.

"How are you doing lassies?" He said. Before they could continue, the blonde boy they had noticed earlier came walking past them. His hand was over his mouth, and he was making noise like he was going to hurl.

"I guess the view isn't for everybody," said Yang. Leonidas and William had there eyes elsewhere though. They were observing his sister, who just looked defeated. She saw them staring at her and she walked over.

"What are you two looking at?" She asked.

"Aren't you going to help your brother?" Replied Leonidas coolly.

"How did you-?"

"I'm observant. And?"

"He can handle himself."

"Eww Yang you have puke on your shoe," came the sudden cry from Ruby.

"And I'd prefer to be elsewhere right now," she replied.

"Before you go," began Leonidas. "What's your name?"

"Joan. Now goodbye." She abruptly turned and left.

"Well she's a ray of sunshine isn't she?" Asked William. Leonidas turned his attention to Spartacus.

"You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere?" Spartacus smiled.

"No," he said. "But you've probably seen my posters. I was a prized slave fighter for 7 years."

"That explains your utter lack of charm."

"That's funny big guy. Hey, you should do comedy."

"And utter lack of regard to who's in charge of the situation. How did you get out? Someone buy you?"

"Professor Ozpin bailed me out." This caused all of them to pause. This allowed him to persist. "Obviously he thought I was good enough to get here, and I survived 7 years of death matches so cut me a little credit." Leonidas smiled at Spartacus. He was wrong, Spartacus had perfect realization of who was in charge of the situation.

"Well then little laddy," said William. "You sure are one tough little fellow." This was true given the fact that Spartacus was closer to Yang's size then the massive Leonidas or even William's more moderate size. But he didn't mind.

"I've beaten people who are bigger than me," he said shrugging off the remark. Yang and Ruby had finally sorted out the issue of the vomit, and they continued on with their previous discussion. The woman, Joan, walked over to the two of them though.

"Sorry about my brother," she said. "He has bad motion sickness. You need anything?" The woman that had so coldly brushed them off was now looking out for the two sisters.

"We're good thanks," said Ruby. Then Joan walked up to the boys.

"Sorry about earlier," she said. "I just assumed you were staring at me for a different reason." Leonidas raised his hand.

"It's quite alright," he said. "With my physique, the same happens to me." He wasn't being arrogant when he said that, just truthful.

Joan smiled at him and said, "I think I'll stick with you 5 for right now." Leonidas raised his eyebrow.

"5? I only count 3 people here." Joan turned around and saw that Yang and Ruby had left. She silently cursed them under her breath.

"They leave me for the boys."

"Don't be too upset babe," said Spartacus. "Most girls would love to be with me." Before he knew it, he was on his ass from her punch. "Tem-peerrr," he said.

"Try not to kill him," said William. "He actually starts to grow on you after a while." Leonidas thought about the people in front of him. This would be a strange four years if the rest of Beacon was like this.

**End: Sorry that one was so long. I had to get through all of the boring intros of the characters. Yes, I have Jaune a twin Joan. Yes, I'm not clever at all. Yes, they are based off of the Spartan King, the Scottish freedom fighter, the Roman Gladiator, and the French Revolutionary. Yes, I'm still not clever. Anyone here want me to keep writing this? Thanks for any feedback {I'm lazy so I'm not looking back at any of the writing errors. That's just my personality.}**


	2. Chapter 2

The few JWLS of Fighters Ch.2

**So Chapter one did better than I thought. But some advice towards my writing would be appreciated. Anyway, people are awesome. More introductions of a kind with this. Oh and I didn't realize until later that I have 4 military upstarts. The Spartan 300, the Scottish revolution, the French's big comeback, and the slaves rising against the Romans. I wish I could say this was intentionally, but I'm really not that clever and an accident made me look smarter than I am. Here's ch. 2**

The four fighters walked out of the airship and began to walk around. Spartacus had resorted to just being cocky and not hitting on Joan, which they were okay with. Joan did her best not to kill Spartacus throughout the walk. William added in the occasional joke. Leonidas just added the occasional commentary. He was totally comfortable in social settings, but he was waiting for an opening. Spartacus had just finished a story of one of his fights, and Leonidas took the opportunity.

"So hot shot," began Leonidas. "What's your weapon?" Spartacus grinned at Leonidas.

"Well then beefcake," replied Spartacus. "Let me show you." After saying this, Spartacus pulled out a similar box shape as Leonidas' spear was kept, but this was a little more top heavy. It unfolded to reveal a large trident. "But wait there's more." Spartacus threw his left arm back and a large net made of pure red dust appeared in his hand.

"Whoa," said William. "Where in the hell did that come from?" Spartacus allowed his grin to widen.

"What you think that these were decorations?" Spartacus said as he raised his arm, showing off the dust crystals bound into the leather. "I wouldn't just throw these on my arm for decoration."

"I'm not to sure about that," added in Joan. Spartacus flashed a look her way.

"What about you sunshine?" He asked. "What's your weapon." Joan looked at them. She had already seen Leonidas' spear/sword and shield and William's claymore and targe. She felt her weapon weren't too impressive in comparison.

"I just have these," she said slinging a shield from her back and pulling sword from her waist. "Even my brother got the shield that acts as sheath. I would at least of have liked that."

"I take it you and your brother aren't close?" Asked Leonidas. Joan shook her head.

"We couldn't be closer. We're actually twins. We watch out for each other, but sometimes he can be a handful." Before anyone could say anything, they heard a loud explosion. Leonidas quickly slung his shield off of his back and pulled out his spear and William grabbed his claymore as the four of them rushed toward the sound of the explosion, weapons raised. When they got their, they were severely disappointed by what they saw. Ruby was standing there, alone, getting yelled at by a girl in a white dress.

"Isn't that Weiss Schnee?" Asked Joan. The other three looked at her quizzically. "Oh right. I'm dealing with a slave fighter and two foreigners. She's the heiress to a big dust company. Word is, she's a total bitch."

"That would explain the light packing," said William. The others also saw the fact that the heiress had about 10 suitcases with her. They noticed someone in a black dress walk over and intervene.

"I know her," said Spartacus. The others looked at him quizzically. "She was at several of my matches. I met her once. I think she said her name was Blake." The others wondered what a girl like that would be doing at a slave match. The heiress stormed off at something Blake had said. Blake then turned around and calmly walked away. Ruby just collapsed on the ground. William saw that she was upset and he stepped forward to help her. He was quickly stopped by Joan's hand. Before he could say anything, Joan pointed at her brother walking over to Ruby.

"He's a people person," said Joan. "Let them talk to each other." The others nodded and decided to move to where initiation was being held. When they got there, Leonidas and William moved toward the back. Joan and Spartacus decided to follow suit given that they had no better idea. As they were standing in the back, Spartacus noticed some girls looking his way. He was giving his cocky smirk their way, but he was disappointed by the lack of a reaction.

"You're out of luck laddy," said William. "Those girls are looking at Leo not you. Maybe if you grew a few inches and gained 40 pounds of muscle you might stand a chance." Spartacus looked at the girls again and saw that he was right.

"Alright funny man," replied Spartacus. "Why don't you try to get their attention?"

"Don't have too," he replied. "The girls here hear me talking and they just gravitate towards me. Ain't that right sunshine?" This last question was directed at Joan, who just snorted at him. "See?" Spartacus gave out a laugh.

"Quiet you two" said Leonidas. "Ozpin's about to speak." They looked at the stage and saw that he was right. They heard a mic tap, and then he began to speak.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of others. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You are assume knowledge will free you of this. Your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step." His associate, Glynda Goodwitch, stepped up to the mic in his place.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation will begin." With that, the introduction ended.

"Well he rivals Joan for brightest personality," said William. Joan had her eyes on her brother.

"No don't do that Jaune," she said.

"Do what?" Asked Leonidas.

"I think he's flirting with Weiss."

"I thought he was a people person?"

"He's a people person, but he's not a ladies man."

"Not like me?" Asked Spartacus.

"No he's definitely better than you." Spartacus put his hand over his heart and mocked a hurt face.

"Let's go," said Leonidas.

_That night: The ballroom_

The four had sort of parted ways. Spartacus left to attempt to test the waters with as many girls as he could. Joan walked towards her brother, then she saw his bunny slipper onesie and she turned the other way. Leonidas and William decided to stick with each other. Leonidas had long pajama bottoms and a bronze colored pajama t-shirt. William had night-kilt {if such a thing exists} and a short sleeved night shirt. They both pulled up their sleeping bags near each other.

"You're not going shirtless ey Leo?" Asked William.

"I already attract more attention then I desire," replied Leonidas. "I would prefer to keep that at a minimum."

"Fair enough. So about this whole team thing, what do you think?" Leonidas considered this for a moment.

"I'm not sure. I know that I would prefer to have you on my team. Joan still remains a mystery too me, and Spartacus seems a bit off."

"What about the two girls?"

"Ruby and Yang? I think they're a package deal. Ruby's youth scares me and Yang seems headstrong."

"No more so then Spartacus."

"Spartacus is a former slave fighter, I know I can count on him in a fight."

"Aren't those one on one?"

"Not necessarily. They often have team fights with Grimm, which is what we'd be doing." William considered this for a moment. "We should wait and see how the teams are decided, but I know we need to find you tomorrow. I can pretty easily leave something for you to find with my semblance."

"What's your semblance?"

"Reflection. I can reflect any force in the opposite direction. I channel this through my shield."

"So you're invincible?"

"If you are foolish enough to attack from the front, yes. But not everyone is that dumb. And what's your semblance?"

"Levitation. I can float a little bit for a little bit." They both heard shouting coming from one end of the room. They looked over at where the shouting was coming from, and they saw Ruby, Yang and Weiss in an argument, with Blake being neutral. She blew out a candle, and the others stopped arguing.

"Well that was surprisingly effective," said William.

"She has the right idea, we should get some rest."

"I'm with you laddy. G'night."

"Night."

_The next day: Locker rooms_

Leonidas and William had both changed into their normal attire, and had their weapons. They were miming fighting movements to help them warm up. They noticed Spartacus chatting up some girls trying to impress them, and it was not working. Joan was arguing with her brother about something.

"Isn't that Pyrrha Nikos?" Asked Leonidas suddenly. William looked over to where he was looking, and he saw a woman with fire red hair and she had partial armor.

"Who?" William asked.

"Sorry, I forgot that you might not know who that is. She's a big deal because she uses weapons that are similar to mine, but adapted. She popularized our fighting style around the world." William nodded.

"Well looks like Weiss beat you to the punch." Leonidas looked over and saw Weiss talking to her.

"Not if I can help it." Leonidas stormed over to where Weiss and Pyrrha were and he interjected himself into the conversation.

"Terribly sorry, but aren't you Pyrrha Nikkos?" He asked.

"Yes I am," replied the red head. "Do I know you?"

"No. My name is Leonidas and I come from where your weapons originated." Pyrrha looked at him, pleasantly surprised.

"Really? I love it over there? I didn't know that they sent students to Beacon."

"Generally, they don't. But with the help you gave us popularizing our weaponry, I got noticed. I was hearing about teams and I think that we would be good. I already got one more on board." William took that as his cue and he entered the scene.

"Hello there," he said. "My name's William. I'm a wee bit Scottish." Pyrrha gave out a small laugh.

"I could tell. Nice to meet you William." Weiss was clearly getting annoyed by all of this.

"Actually, since they are composed of four students, maybe I could join in your team." This wasn't as much of a question from the heiress, as it was a demand.

"And you're Weiss Schnee," said Leonidas.

"So you recognize me."

"Yes. You're the spoiled bitch."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Screamed Weiss.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you earned your spot at this school. But I don't want you being the one to watch my back." Weiss was fuming. She would of have attacked him, if Jaune didn't intervene.

"Hi Weiss," he said. "I've been hearing about teams, I think you and me would a pretty good one. What do you say?"

"Actually Jaune," added in Pyrrha. "I believe the teams are comprised of four students each."

"You don't say. Well, maybe if you play your cards right you can be on the winning team." Leonidas and Weiss both had a bewildered look on their faces.

"Do you know who this is?" Asked Leonidas.

"Not in the slightest."

"This is Pyrrha," added Weiss.

"Hello," Pyrrha said.

"She finished top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it," Jaune said.

"She's won the Mystal Regal tournament four years in a row," added Spartacus. "That's a new record."

"Never heard of it." Weiss was ready to explode.

"She's on the cover of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss yelled.

Jaune inhaled sharply. "That's you! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"You have got to be kidding me," said Leonidas. He was starting to think of Spartacus as a serious fourth team member. William leaned over to him.

"I hope that he isn't a package deal with his sister," William said. "Otherwise, Spartacus is looking like a pretty good team mate."

"No kidding."

"That's a little too close," said Weiss. "Pyrrha. A little help here." Leonidas and William watched as Pyrrha threw her spear and pinned Jaune to the wall several yards away. Elsewhere in the room, Spartacus walked by Joan.

"Real smooth," he said.

"I don't know him," said a mortified Joan. They both walked as quickly as possible past Jaune as they could.

"Joan, please," cried out Jaune. Pyrrha grabbed her spear and kept walking. Leonidas and William payed him no mind,

"Having trouble their lady killer?" Asked Yang.

"I don't understand," started Jaune. "My Dad said all woman look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"Snow angel. Probable not the best."

"Come on Jaune," said Ruby. Picking him up.

_Launching__ platforms for the Emerald forest_

Glynda was explaining how the Emerald Forest worked. The eye contact part had Leonidas worried about meeting William, but not as worried as Ruby who was giving an indigent cry every other rule. When she finished, Ozpin asked if there were any questions. No one was surprised at the person who raised their hand.

"Uh yes," said Jaune. "I have a question."

"Good," said Ozpin ignoring Jaune. Before William and Leonidas heard what Jaune's question was, they were launched into the air.

**End: I thought that I could get the locker room in with the arrival one. I noticed almost immediately that Pyrrha's weapons were almost identical to Spartan weaponry, so I thought of a way to tie that in. The most clever thing I'll do this story. Feedback is always greatly appreciated. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

The few JWLS of Fighters Ch.3

**I can already promise that there will finally be some action in this chapter. And I won't ignore some of the characters anymore {sorry Joan}. And I realized that it probably seems weird that I made a character based off of a freedom fighter so sleazy {Spartacus}, and I figured that as a slave fighter he probably would be a bit of a showman as well. I hope I'm not the only one who thought that and that I don't just look like an idiot. ****But here's chapter 3.**

_Joan flying through the air_

Joan was getting worried. She had no way to slow down her momentum with her weapons. So she eyed some thick tree branches and she raised her shield in front of her to absorb the energy from her fall, and prevent her from getting any injuries. When she had slowed down enough, she stabbed a tree swung up on the nearest branch. She then jumped down from the tree and began to walk forward.

_Spartacus_

He was looking for a good spot of tree branches. He saw one and he quickly readied a wind dust net. He threw it as he extended his limbs. The net caught him and began to allow him to move closer to the ground, but not at all fast. When he felt he was close enough, he got rid of the net and he landed gracefully on the ground.

_William_

He had absolutely no concern as to how he would fall. He just activated his semblance and waited for him to be close enough to the ground for it to take effect. When it did, he just deactivated it and landed on the ground. He quickly pulled out his claymore and his targe.

_Leonidas_

He had as much concern as William did. He just had out his shield and he waited until he made contact with the Earth. When he did, he triggered his semblance. It worked in a way to completely absorb all of the force from the fall and reverse it. This caused all of the ground below his to shoot straight up in the air.

_William_

"Now what was he talking about when he said signal," he muttered to himself. Then he saw a massive eruption of dirt and stone go in the air not too far from him. "I guess that's it." William picked up his pace into a run as he moved in the direction of the explosion.

_Leonidas_

He was in his fighting mode. His senses were sharp. At this point, nothing could sneak up on him. He heard some rustling behind him, and quickly turned and thrust his spear. Luckily for Leonidas, William was able to get clear of the spear pretty easily.

"I hope you don't expect to kill anything like that," said William.

"I only plan to kill Grimm here William," replied Leonidas. "That would of have taken out anything I needed too."

"Well now that I've found you, where to?"

"I figure we should just go straight."

"Why?"

"If they launched us from there," as he said this pointed to the direction they got launched from. "Then I imagine that the destination is somewhere that way," he said pointing in front of them.

"I guess that makes sense." They heard a squeal come from the bushed.

"Boarbatusk!" Called out Leonidas. "Move," he said as he pushed William out of the way. The boarbatusk started to spin and made trip straight at Leonidas. Leonidas just planted his shield and waited. When the boarbatusk made contact with his shield and Leonidas activated his semblance and the boarbatusk was thrown backwards several feet. Leonidas then ran over to it and stabbed his spear into it.

"Well then," said William. "I see what you mean by not attacking from the front."

"Come on," said Leonidas. "We should get going. We might be able to meet up with a couple of people along the way."

"You don't trust our fighting ability laddy?"

"No. I have full faith in our fighting ability. But if we were to encounter a nevermore, well I'd rather do it with help."

"Fair enough." With that the new duo began walking in the direction Leonidas suggested.

"Hey," said William. "We should have a team name."

"Those are assigned to us," said Leonidas.

"Not for our duo's they aren't. How about team skirt?" Leonidas grinned at the suggestion.

"We'll be team skirt then."

"That's what I'm talking about laddy!"

_Joan_

Joan was walking along calmly. She had encountered absolutely no Grimm up that point, and she wanted to get a partner before hand. She saw her brother go over her head earlier, but she decided to go the opposite direction. He can figure it out himself, she thought. She heard a rustle from a bush behind her.

"Hello?" She said. "Anyone there?" Suddenly, a Beowolf came bounding out of the bushes at her. Joan raised her shield and let that take the blow of the Beowolf's strike. She then thrust her sword into it's stomach and it reared back out of pain. Joan then gave a swing of her sword and cut off it's head. The body and head of the Beowolf landed next to her and she looked down pleased with her work. Then, she heard multiple growls from behind her. She turned around and saw six Beowolves staring her down.

"Ah shit," she said. The first one charged and she ducked under it's first strike and cut out the Beowolf's hand and then she stabbed it in it's heart. But she didn't have any time because the next Beowolf was upon her. She rolled out of the way of it's pounce and she slashed the back of one of it's legs. Then she jumped onto it's back and she stabbed her sword into it's back. She was knocked from the lifeless Beowolf's body by a third Beowolf. She quickly recovered and she readied her shield and sword. When this Beowolf charged her again, she slid under his strike and she brought her sword into it's stomach. She managed to hit the correct part of it's stomach and she killed it. But when she got up from under that Beowolf's stomach, another one pounced her. This time all she had time to do was raise her shield and try and keep the Beowolf from tearing her chest open. It knocked away her sword from her grasp, and she was thinking this is it. I die in the initiation. Then she felt the weight of the Beowolf be lifted from her shield. She looked up and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Beowolf was pinned to a tree by a trident. Before she even looked, she knew who that trident belonged too. Spartacus was standing there, now only armed with his dust net, which was currently set to earth, staring down two Beowolves.

"Stay there sunshine," he said. "I got this." As he said that, he began whirling his net over his head and he threw it, attaching it to a tree that was near his trident. Pulling himself forward, he managed to get past the Beowolves in one jump. He quickly changed out his net for a fire one and he began to swing his net around his head again.

"Come on you mutts," he mumbled. "Make the move." A Beowolf finally charged him, and he threw his net at it's legs. It got tripped up and he leapt over it's entangled body and stabbed down at the other Beowolf. It managed to knock his trident off course, and it also hit him out of the air. Spartacus eyed his trident and he started to run to it. The Beowolf began to run to him, but Spartacus managed to reach his trident before hand. He turned around and popped open the middle prong of his trident. He then fired off a shot, taking off half of the Beowolf's head. He calmly walked over to the entangled Beowolf and he stabbed it in the neck. Joan stood ready just in case he needed her help.

"Well then sunshine," he said. "It's your lucky day. You get me for a team member."

"Come on hot shot," Joan replied. "Let's get going."

"Oh come on! Not even a thank you."

"Right. Thanks. Now let's going."

_Team Skirt_

Leonidas and William reached a point where they paused. They saw two Ursai wandering the clearing in front of them.

"William," said Leonidas. "Now's a good chance to get a sense for each others fighting styles."

"Aw you can't be serious laddy," replied William. "We can pretty easily get around them."

"But there are only two of them. Now might be our best chance to get a grasp on each others fighting patterns. Either that or we could wait for a serious threat."

"Fine. I'll take the one on the left, you get the one on the right."

"Go." William and Leonidas both emerged from their cover.

"Hey! You!" Called out William. "You big smelly beasts! Come and get some dinner!" The two Ursai needed no more prompting. Leonidas raised his shield and spear, while William hoisted his claymore up and made sure his targe was on his arm. Then he wasted no more time and he gave out a huge cry. He ran right at the Ursa, and then he swung his sword at the Ursa's legs. He made contact and he took off both of the Ursa's feet. He then swung his sword again, and succeeded in taking off it's head. He looked over at Leonidas who was still waiting on his Ursa. Finally, the thing charged Leonidas and took a huge swing at him. Leonidas angled his shield so that he wound up under the Ursa. He stabbed his spear straight up and drove it straight through the Ursa's heart. He then just used his shield and his reflection to get the corpse off of him.

"I think that went rather well," said William as he held his sword over his shoulder. "Should we get going?" Before Leonidas could answer, they heard a loud scream.

"What in the hell was that?" Asked William.

"I think one of the female students is in trouble."

_Joan and Spartacus_

Spartacus was grinning wickedly.

"Now is my time to save a damsel in distress," he said. When he looked back at Joan, all he saw was worry. "What?"

"That's not a damsel in distress," she said. "That's my brother."

"What?" Before she could say how she knew, they saw her brother come flying over their head.

"Come on," she said. "We have to help him." Spartacus grudgingly followed.

_Team Skirt_

Leonidas and William were observing one of the most bizarre series of events either one of them had seen. First, they saw someone, who they identified as Ruby Rose, come plummeting from the sky in front of them. Then they saw someone, who they believed to be Jaune Arc, collide into her.

"What in the bloody hell?" Asked William.

"Come on," Leonidas said waving his arm for William to follow him. They went sprinting out into the clearing where the artifacts resided. They noticed Blake and Yang standing there. They looked up in a tree and saw Jaune and Ruby stuck in there.

"Let's get to the temple," said Leonidas.

They ran up and heard Blake ask, "Did your sister just fall from the sky." William decided to interject into this conversation.

"I believe that carried her." He pointed up at the Nevermore circling over head. They heard a loud roar and they all raised their weapons and turned to face an Ursa that was roaring in anger. Then a loud explosion was heard from it's back and a girl came spilling from it's back. Someone ran up next to them and said something. But before they could realize what was going on, the girl grabbed a chess piece and started singing about her being queen of the castle. They heard the other boy call out "Nora!"

"Coming Ren," she said with a giggle.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Asked Blake. Before anyone had a chance to do anything, they heard some trees crashing and low and behold, Pyrrha Nikos was running from a Death Stalked. They could faintly hear Jaune say her name, leading Leonidas to believe that he was her partner. Ruby jumped down from the tree and came running up to them.

"Ruby!" Said a happy Yang.

"Yang!" Said an even happier Ruby.

"Nora!" Said probably the happiest Nora. They turned their attention to where some hissing was being heard. A particularly large King Taijitu that was wrapped in a dust net. Spartacus and Joan were running up to where they were.

"That'll hold him for now," said Spartacus. "Oh hey guys. Small forest huh?"

"Did they get chased by a King Taijitu?" Asked Blake. "And did she run all the way over here with a Death Stalker on her tail?"

"I can't take it anymore!" Yang finally exploded, flames dancing around her. "Can we all please just calm down for two seconds before something else crazy happens?" As if on cue, Ren came running up to where they were, hands on his knees.

"Uh, Yang," said Ruby as she pointed up. They all looked up to see Weiss holding onto a Nevermore's talon.

"I got us a piece laddy," said William. "What's up-oh. Weiss is up."

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?" Called down Weiss.

"I said jump," said Ruby.

"She's gonna fall," said Blake.

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling," said Ren. Weiss came plummeting down from the Nevermore at an alarming rate. Suddenly, Jaune jumped out of the tree and caught Weiss.

"Just dropping in?" He asked. Then he looked beneath him and he realized that he still had a fair amount of distance between them and the ground. "Oh god! Nooo." Jaune was the first to hit the ground first and Weiss landed on his back.

"My hero," Weiss said.

"My back," said Jaune.

"My brother," grumbled Joan.

"You were right Joan," said her partner. "He's just a charmer."

"Hey I said he was better than you! But I'm starting to question that too..." They heard a sound like someone making solid contact with something. As to what that something was didn't go unanswered for very long as Pyrrha came flying towards them.

"Great," said Yang. "The gang's all here. Now we can all die together."

"Not if I can help it," said Ruby. She ran forward, screaming, at the Death Stalker.

"Anyone want to take bets on how long she'll live?" Asked William. "I got 20 lien on under a minute?"

"I say she'll last about 3," added in Spartacus.

"I don't know," said Leonidas. Then the Death Stalker landed a solid blow on Ruby, sending her back. "I'll say she lasts 5 minutes." Yang shot them a look.

"Ruby!" She called out.

"Don-Don't worry. Totally fine." Ruby shouted back reassuringly. The three of them had mental countdown clocks in their minds, and Joan could tell.

"You're all animals," she said.

"Hey," said Spartacus. "I was a slave fighter for seven years. I can sympathize with her. But I'm not a sympathetic person. Hey where's Yang?"

"She ran off to help her sister," said Leonidas.

"Ruby," called out Yang. The Nevermore decided to join in, and it fired it's feathers downward at Ruby. One of them caught her cloak, pinning her to the ground."

"I'm feeling pretty confident about my under a minute bet," said William.

"Yeah, me too," grumbled Spartacus.

"This is ridiculous," said Weiss. She raised her sword.

"What are you doing?" Asked Leonidas.

"Saving my partner," Weiss replied. She rushed forward at the Death Stalked and she froze it's tail in place. Her and Ruby seemed to have a heart to heart amidst the Death Stalker's frozen tail. When Weiss walked away, Yang wrapped Ruby in a massive bear hug. They walked back and Jaune had a pretty great idea of the situation.

"Guys, that thing is circling back. What are we gonna do?"

"There's no point in dilly dallying," said Weiss. "Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right," said Ruby. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and go." Her and Weiss nodded at each other. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live," said Jaune. "Now that is an idea I can get behind." Jaune, Ruby, and Joan all grabbed a chess piece.

"What piece did you grab William?" Asked Leonidas. William grinned and tossed him a white queen.

"The only one that might wear a skirt," said William. Leonidas returned his smile.

"Hate to break up the happy fest," said Spartacus. "But keeping up the dust net from this distance is a little hard. I won't be able to keep a hold on that thing for much longer."

"Because we needed another Grimm to worry about," grumbled Leonidas. He saw that Ruby, Jaune, and Joan all returned with a piece. "We should get going."

"Right," said Ruby. They all took off running, trailed by the Taijitu and Death Stalker, with the Nevermore circling overhead. They reached some ruins and took the opportunity to regroup and hide from the Nevermore, who had landed in front of them. The Death Stalker ran up behind them with the King Taijitu.

"Oh man," said Jaune. "Run!" They all took off running, right at the Nevermore. Ren came up with a temporary solution pretty quickly.

"Nora, distract it."

"Run defense for her," shouted out William to Leonidas. He nodded and pulled out his shield and ran with Nora. The Nevermore shot feathers at them, but they were just reflected back at the Nevermore. Nora raised her grenade launcher and open fired. One of the grenades made contact with the Nevermore and it turned and flew elsewhere. The Death Stalker and King Taijitu was approaching behind them, but Blake and Ren came in and made contact with the Death Stalker and Spartacus threw another net on the Taijitu. Weiss came in and grabbed Leonidas and Nora and used her glyphs to bring them away. They were all running to a very large complex of ruins. They were on an old stone bridge when the Nevermore made a reappearance by crashing into the bridge, splitting it in half. Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha wound up on one end, dealing with the Death Stalker, and on the other half was Spartacus, Leonidas, Joan, William, Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Jaune. Spartacus looked at his partner and Leonidas and William.

"The Taijitu will be here soon," he said. "I couldn't keep a hold on him. The others don't stand a chance against that thing and a Taijitu." Leonidas considered this, and he formulated a quick idea.

"You can walk over your own nets right?" He asked Spartacus.

"Yeah," he said. "But only me. I can't do it for other people."

"You might not need too. William, how many people can you carry while floating?"

"Only one other," he said.

"Joan, hope on his back. Spartacus, ready the net. I've got my way across." Spartacus threw down a wind net wide enough for all of them to take, and he started to run across.

"Hold on little lassy," said William as he started to use his levitation. He began to float across the net and he took a glance back at Leonidas. Leonidas had backed up to get a running start and he began to sprint forward. Just before the net, he took a mighty leap that focused on more height then distance, and he held his shield over his body. He used his reflection to propel him the other side of the net with the other three. Just as he landed, the Taijitu slithered out of the woods.

"I have a plan," said Leonidas.

_With Ruby and Weiss_

"Are they abandoning us?" Asked Weiss.

"No," replied Ruby as she pointed to Taijitu.

"That's a big Taijitu."

"They're saving the others from dealing with it. I think I have a plan. Cover me!"

_King Taijitu_

Leonidas and Joan were in front charging the King Taijitu, with Spartacus and William trailing them. The Taijitu took the opportunity and the two heads snapped at Joan and Leonidas. They both raised their shields to deflect the attack. The white head, which attacked Leonidas, was sent far backwards and the dark head went skidding over the top of Joan's shield. Spartacus threw his net around the neck of the white head, while William jammed the spike attached to the targe, and they both swung themselves on top of the heads of their foe. They were fighting to gain enough control to execute the next step, while Joan and Leonidas were trying to keep the Taijitu in that spot. Spartacus almost had enough control and he looked down at how Leonidas and Joan were doing. Leonidas saw him look their way and he held a thumb to the side, then raised it up. Spartacus smiled at the familiar slave fighter order. Meanwhile, William had gained control.

"Alright you ugly son of a bitch," he called out. "Time to take your head!" He raised his mighty claymore with one hand, while Spartacus raised his trident with one hand, and he reached for the trigger to fire the back end of the trident. He pulled the trigger and the white head hissed out in pain as Spartacus then used his own strength to drive it further in. William had no such issues with killing his head as one powerful swing from his claymore separated the dark head from the rest of the Taijitu. Leonidas and Joan cleared out as William pulled his targe from the spot where he had it stuck, and Spartacus deactivated his net. They both dove from the falling body of the King Taijitu. They both landed right next to their partners.

"The others," said Joan. They had totally forgotten about their 8 companions, and they turned around just in time to see Nora hammer in the tail of the Death Stalker. They started to run that way to meet their friends, occasionally stealing glances at the Nevermore that the four girls were dealing with. They reached the other four in time to see Ruby be launched from Blake's ribbon by Weiss' glyph. Ruby hooked the neck of the Nevermore as Weiss laid glyphs all the way up the cliff. Ruby began to fire Crescent Rose and she started running up the cliff. When she reached the top, she decapitated the Nevermore.

"I don't fucking believe it!" Called out William.

"Holy shit!" Said Spartacus.

"This is fucking incredible!" Said Leonidas.

"Whoa," said the twins.

"Well that's an underwhelming statement," said William.

_The Ceremony_

"You four will work together as team Cardinal. Lead by, Cardin Winchester," said Ozpin as the pictures of the new team were up behind him. They were then ushered off of the stage. "Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikkos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. You retrieved the White Rook pieces. You will now work together as team Juniper. Lead by, Jaune Arc." Joan started cheering loudly for her brother as he just looked bewildered. A punch from Pyrrha knocked him on his ass.

"Not very heroic entrance," said Spartacus. They were ushered off the stage as Ozpin called out the next group.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You retrieved thee White Knight pieces. You will work together as team Ruby. Lead by, Ruby Rose." Ruby and Weiss both looked stunned by this announcement. Yang wrapped her sister in another bear hug saying how proud she was. "And finally, Leonidas Brave, William Wallace, Spartacus Thracian, and Joan Arc. You retrieved the White Queen pieces. You will work together as team Jewels. Lead by, Leonidas Brave." Leonidas nodded in acceptance of his new role as William put his hand on his shoulder.

"Way to go laddy," he said. "You earned it. And we've all earned a drink."

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an, interesting year." If only Ozpin knew how things would really play out.

**End: Okay this one was long, but I had to get them through the forest. A few things I want to clarify. The Roman emperor's gave thumbs down for life, and thumbs up for execution. This is historically accurate so don't question it. Also, I had to figure out what I wanted to name Leonidas and Spartacus since they had no last names. Well Leonidas was known as Leonidas the Brave and Spartacus was from Thracian. So that's how all of those came about. Any other questions you want to ask, leave in the reviews and also any feedback would be appreciated as well. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

The few JWLS of Fighters Ch.4

**Here's Chapter 4. And I finally have my first question. Will JWLS follow the canon of RWBY? The answer is sort of. I will stray away from the plot line every once and a while. But for a while at least it will. Here we go, Chapter four.**

It was the night after initiation. The new teams were all celebrating with as much as they possibly could. RWBY was having to tell the story of how they killed the Nevermore multiple times. A lot of people were asking JNPR of how they killed the Death Stalker, with all of them having to reel in Nora's tale. JWLS was just hanging out with their friends.

"Nobody wants to hear how we killed the largest King Taijitu the worlds seen," said William. "And instead we're just left to hang out. You know, I really don't have an issue with that." William took another sip from his glass. Leonidas just stared at his glass.

"We have access to all the soda and cider we can possibly drink," he said. "And you're drinking water?"

"You can tell yourself that sure. It's water." William said, taking another drink from his glass.

"Are you drinking vodka?"

"Absolutely. The laws here are awfully strange. I've been drinking since I was 10, I've never had an issue."

"You're crazy."

"Maybe. But I have alcohol." Spartacus walked up to where they were, trailed by Joan and Jaune.

"Can you two please help me," said Spartacus. "I can't get them off of my tail."

"No," said Joan. "You can't get my brother off your tail. I'm trying to keep him out of trouble."

"Hey," said Jaune.

"Joan," said Leonidas. The twins both looked at him. "This is too confusing. When you're together, you're sunshine," he said pointing to Joan. "And you're scraggly," he said pointing to Jaune.

"Hey," said Jaune.

"Anyway, sunshine we should get going to our dorm. Same goes for you joke book and hotshot." They all smiled at his decision to continue the use of the nicknames they gave each other before initiation. "We'll need to get our stuff in their too. We'll handle unpacking in the morning. Let's go." The other three nodded, and Jaune looked like a lost puppy. Spartacus sighed.

"Go find Pyrrha," he said. "She'll watch over you." Jaune nodded and he left to go find his partner. "Sometimes I wonder how he even got into this school."

"Yeah," said Joan. "Sometimes." They all got to their rooms and changed into their night clothes.

_The Next Morning_

Leonidas, Spartacus, and William all awoke early at around the same time. Joan was still sleeping. They woke up because they were used to harsh conditions. Waking up every day and planning on it being their last. Joan was used to no such things.

"What should we do?" Asked Spartacus. William and Leonidas looked at each other, smiling.

"You thinking what I'm thinking laddy?" Asked William.

"Great minds think alike," said Leonidas.

"I'm still lost," said Spartacus. "Mind filling me in?"

"Tell me," said Leonidas. "Is she wearing any white clothes?"

"No, I don't think so."

Joan was sleeping rather peacefully. It was a tough day yesterday, and now she could get her rest. But then her three teammates dumped ice cold water on her. She awoke screaming.

"What's the matter Joan?" Asked William. "Is it too cold?"

"YOU ARE ALL DEAD!" Screamed Joan.

"Actually," said Leonidas. "We let you sleep for an extra 30 minutes. You should be grateful."

"That was only because we couldn't find water cold enough," said Spartacus.

"True."

"Wait wait wait," said Joan. "How early is this?"

"7:30," replied Leonidas. "Seven is average for slave fighters, and where I'm from. I'm guessing that William's subjected to the same schedule. You'll adjust soon enough."

"Fine. But was the water necessary?"

"For us, yes," said William.

"You guys are dicks."

"Yes," said Spartacus. "But we're effective dicks. No flaccidity involved." He gave William a high five and Joan was starting to think that even her brother was a better alternative then these three. But she would get her revenge. However slowly. She knew that this was however time for her to wake up.

"I believe," said Joan. "That we have to wear uniforms." The other three looked at her with a crushed look on their face. She smiled to herself. "That's right boys. And I get the bathroom."

"The whole thing?" Cried out Spartacus.

"You dumped the water on me."

"But why the whole thing?" Asked William. "Why are you separated for changing?"

"Because I'm the only one with tits." At that, Joan closed the door to the bathroom, and the guys just looked at the door stunned.

"I hate her," said Spartacus. "I really do."

"Just change." Within a couple of minutes, all of them changed into their standard uniform. The boys all looked uncomfortable, and Joan was smiling to herself.

"This thing is restricting my movement," said William. "Can I trade you Joan?"

"Hm," she said. "Tempting. But no."

"I feel confined," said Leonidas. "Why have us wear something so tight?"

"I don't know," said Spartacus. "But they said bring your gear, and I can't wear my leather sleeve under this."

"Just wear it over," said William. Spartacus put it on, but it just looked wrong.

"That'll have to do," said Leonidas. "Now, unpacking. I'm done, what about you three?" They all looked at Leonidas' bed. It had his helmet set next to it, but otherwise nothing. "We don't carry much in way of personal belongings. You three?" Spartacus gave out a laugh.

"I was a slave fighter," said Spartacus.

"Oh right. You probably only have spare clothes."

"Bingo."

"William? You have anything?"

"Ehh I brought my lucky mug," said William. "Some spare clothes. Nothing else."

"Why are you traveling light?"

"My town was more concerned with surviving day to day. Not with collecting trinkets."

"Fair enough. Joan?" Now Joan was a little embarrassed.

"Well since you boys are done," she said. "Perhaps you can give me a hand with my stuff." The three of them nodded. "Stay out of my clothes Spartacus." He held his hands innocently. After a couple more minutes, they were finished. Joan had an _Achieve_ poster {which she briefly explained was a boyband} and some other small decorations. But even she didn't have much. There room was fairly bare.

"Almost feels like home," said Spartacus. "But I'm not planning on how I'm going to kill all of you."

"Not yet laddy," said William. "But eventually we'll get to know each other better."

"Ahem," said Leonidas. "We should go over our classes. We still have 30 minutes before our first class. Grimm Studies with Port." They heard Spartacus give out a groan.

"All of us?" He asked.

"All of us. All of our classes are together."

"Great. I had advanced Grimm studies in the slave fighting circuit. This is gonna suck." They all just stared at him. "Oh come on. We were training to do one thing, kill. Surely that would of have been mentioned."

"Can't say I'm looking forward to it either," said William. "We had to survive. I learned that pretty much all of the Grimm can be killed with a good beheading."

"I also learned a lot of Grimm studies back home," added in Leonidas.

"Great," said Joan. "I'm the dunce of the group."

"We're willing to help. Anyway, our other classes include History with Dr. Oobleck, Sparing with Ms. Goodwitch, and... Natural Resources with Professor Peach?" The other gave him a quizzical look. "I'm not making this up." They all looked at the schedule and saw that he was right.

"Well it's not completely useless," said William. "But this is stuff I already know. This is going to be a bad year. When's sparing?"

"Tomorrow."

"Bah!"

"We should get to class. Might as well get there early."

"Do we have any other teams that we know in our class?"

"You could just ask for RWBY and JNPR. But yes. We have this class with both of them. Come on."

_Before Class. Professor Port's classroom._

Team JWLS was sitting in their chairs, looking around.

"Where could they possibly be?" Asked Spartacus. "We only have a minute before class." Suddenly teams RWBY and JNPR came bursting through the door. They quickly took their seats just as the bell rang. "Never mind." Professor Port immediately jumped into his lecture. Spartacus immediately just started doodling and William was doing what he could to pay attention, but it wasn't working. He looked over and saw Joan taking notes, and Leonidas staring intently at Professor Port.

"How do you pay such close attention to stuff you already know," asked William. Leonidas suddenly shook his head.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What?"

"Oh sorry. I guess I dozed off. A trick I learned back home."

"You've got to teach me that one laddy."

"I DO!" They heard Weiss call out. Spartacus leaned over to Joan.

"Can I get a quick recap sunshine?" Joan nodded.

"Professor Port asked for someone who thought they were an embodiment of a hunter/huntress. Weiss volunteered. I guess now she'll fight something." Spartacus groaned.

"Damnit. I wish I would of have volunteered."

"Pay attention and you'll get that chance." They looked down and saw that Weiss had somehow changed into her normal combat attire, and that she was lined up with a cage. Professor Port brought up his axe and cut the lock on the cage. Out came a boarbatusk, rearing it's head back. The three boys let out a groan. Joan looked at them confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Well," said Leonidas. "I was hoping for something a little more entertaining. So long as nothing gets in Weiss' head, she'll be fine." But as time went on, Leonidas realized that every time Ruby called out encouragement, or advice, Weiss got annoyed. Leonidas decided to test that theory. "Get him Weiss!"

"I'm trying," she called back. So it was just Ruby. The rest of JWLS seemed to recognize the same thing, concern lining there faces. Because of Weiss' lack of attention, the boarbatusk was taking longer to kill than it would. Weiss had forgotten something about the boarbatusk.

"Weiss," called out Ruby. "Go for it's belly. There's no armor under there."

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Screamed back Weiss. She blocked the boarbatusk's roll with one of her glyphs, and then she drove Myrtenaster into it's stomach.

"Marvelous," said Port. Weiss then stormed out of the classroom.

"Yesh," said Jaune. "What's with her?" Leonidas looked at the rest of his team.

"I'll go talk to Ruby," he said. "You guys can head back to the dorm."

"I'm talking to Weiss," said Spartacus. "I think I can get to her." Leonidas nodded as he waved off William and Joan. They both returned to their dorms, while the other two left to find Ruby and Weiss. Leonidas found Ruby while she was talking to Ozpin.

"Ah Leonidas," said Ozpin. "I was just finished talking to Ruby. I think you could offer some advice to her as well." Ozpin just turned around and walked away. Ruby just looked back at Leonidas.

"Um," she said. "What did Ozpin mean?"

"Ozpin knows that this isn't the first time I've been appointed leader of a team," he replied. "When you're appointed the leader, you become the most important person on the team. But you have to put yourself last, the rest of your team comes first. Every once and a while, you'll get someone who doesn't want to listen to you. They think that they're the rightful leader. All that's in your power is whether or not you chose to be a good leader. You have to change her mind, because nothing else can."

"Thanks Leonidas," she said. "I needed that too."

"No problem Ruby. I'm always there for a friend. I have to go find Spartacus now."

"Where is he?"

"Talking with Weiss."

_Outside of the balcony of Beacon_

Spartacus was waiting by the exit. He was hearing the argument between Weiss and Port, but he knew just telling her what she was, and that wouldn't work. Weiss finally came to where he was, and he exited his corner.

"Hey Weiss," he said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Back off creep," said Weiss.

"What? No not like that."

"Fine. What?"

"I know you had a little bit of anger towards Ruby earlier. Why was that?"

"Not you too! I don't think she should of have been leader. I think it should of have been me."

"That's precisely why you aren't leader. Your spoiled background and high and mighty ways caused Ozpin to chose Ruby. I have no doubt that you are more than capable of a fighter. But if you pitch a fit every time you don't get your way, well I don't think Ozpin will take too kindly to that."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Weiss turned to leave, but Spartacus grabbed her arm.

"I'm not finished yet. I want you to picture this Weiss. Picture waking up every day surrounded by friends. People who understand you because no one else can. Now picture waking up everyday knowing that one of them is going to die, that you might die. Now picture standing over one of your friends, weapon in the air. Hoping that someone tells him to spare his life, but knowing he won't. Knowing that's the only way you'll live, you do it. Think about that next time you pitch a fit about not getting your way." He let go of Weiss' arm and left to go to his room. Weiss just stood their, a stunned look on her face.

_Team JWLS Dorm_

Spartacus opened up the door and silently went to his bed. Leonidas had a bed right across from him.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Good," replied Spartacus. "I put her life in perspective."

"How?"

"I told her a little bit more about slave fighting." Leonidas just paused, and then nodded.

"We should get some rest. Tomorrow is our first day of sparing class with Ms. Goodwitch. Goodnight Spartacus."

"Night Leo." They shut out the lights and went back to peacefully resting.

**End: Ya character development. Some for Leonidas, a lot for Spartacus. So what did y'all think of that?**


	5. Chapter 5

The few JWLS of Fighters Ch.5

**I have been waiting to write this chapter for so long. Here we go, hope you like it. And to answer a questions, I will ****definitely talk about the Jaune story arc because I have Joan. If you'll notice, this story is told almost entirely from team JWLS standpoint. Since Joan and Jaune are twins, they're will be some pretty big things. Also, there is a different pronunciation. Joan is more heavily pronounced with the o.**

"Haha you got up on your own this time Joan," said William.

"I'm not letting you assholes dumb water on me again," said Joan. Indeed she had. Joan had managed to get herself to wake up at around 7:15, before the others could return with water. "I'll get up earlier tomorrow."

"Can't say I'm not disappointed."

"Quiet you two," said Leonidas. "And get over here." They both took a seat on Leonidas' bed. William sat next to his partner, and Joan sat next to Spartacus. "Now, as you three know, today is our first sparing day. I had a discussion with Ozpin, and he said that we would have team battles. Well, as many as we can. The leader of team CRDL, I believe his name is Cardin, and Jaune will square off. The winner will therefor have their team face us. I say we game plan for both teams."

"No need," said Joan. "Is this a one on one fight?"

"Yes," replies Leonidas. "Why?"

"We just need to game plan for CRDL. My brother displayed impressive leadership skills, but he's not a good one on one fighter."

"I'll trust you, but I still think we should have a plan for JNPR."

"If we have time we should, but we should spend more time on CRDL."

"Fine. Here are the members of CRDL. Cardin Winchester, he's their leader. He seems like a fighter that enjoys using brute force. If everyone is okay, then I want to take him. His strength will be worthless against my shield."

"I'm fine with it," said Spartacus.

"You're logic is flawless," said Joan.

"He's all yours laddy," said William. He took a swig from his bottle.

"Thank you," he said. "You shouldn't be having that before a fight William."

"This isn't vodka, this one is actually water. I could only get so much in to the school."

"Well then. Next up is Russell Thresh. He looks like a total punk. He appears to wield a sword and shied, which both William and Joan use. Do either of you have a preference to take him?"

"Well actually," said William. "I do. I think I'd like a crack at him."

"I'm fine with that," said Spartacus.

"Excellent," said Leonidas. "Next we have Dove Bronzewing. He's dressed pretty simply, but he's got a real flashy weapon." This caught Spartacus' attention.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A broad axe, but it either end of the axe are stylized to look like wings."

"He's mine."

"Are you sure?"

"I hate people that use flashy weapons. Plus, it'll bring me back to my days in ring."

"Fine then. Joan?"

"Well who's left?" She asked.

"Sky Lark. He uses a staff."

"Eh. Either way I'll be good. If hot shot wants him that bad, he can have him."

"Alright then," said Leonidas. "We have our match ups. And unfortunately, we'll have to improvise if Jaune wins. It's time to go." The other three nodded and grabbed their weapons.

_The Sparing Room_

Well Leonidas' fears were not realized. Jaune lost pretty badly to Cardin. Glynda was reprimanding him for his lack of awareness of his scroll.

"Told you," whispered Joan to Leonidas.

"Team JWLS," said Glynda Goodwitch. "By random selection, you will act as our first champion team. This will be a common theme for every class. The team that is the champion team by the end of each cycle, will receive a special prize on behalf of Beacon. The rest of team JNPR and team RWBY were all getting very excited over this, and team JWLS just took this as added incentive. They wanted to establish themselves as the best teams, regardless of the prize.

"A cycle will be over when each time has a chance to compete for a shot at the championship team twice. Which means that the leaders of each team will have to fight someone else. CRDL, this is your first chance. The challenger will send up a team member, and the champions will respond with one of their own. The first team to be completely eliminated loses. Any questions?" Both teams shook their heads. "Good. Your five minutes start now." Team CRDL went into a fierce discussion while team JWLS just stared at each other.

"Did you know about the planning period?" Asked William.

"No," replied Leonidas. "This is news to me."

"Well, what do we do."

"Review. I'm taking on Cardin, William's taking on Russell, Spartacus is taking on Dove, and Joan is taking on Sky."

"Well we still have four minutes," said Spartacus. "What do we do now."

"I don't know. I guess we wait." After what felt like forever, time was up.

"Okay then" said Glynda. "CRDL, please send up our first competitor." Cardin stepped up. "Sending out your best fighter first. Interesting. JWLS?" Leonidas stepped forward. "The rest of you clear out for now." The remaining members of the teams went into the seats to cheer on their team mates. Cardin drew his mace, and Leonidas pulled out his spear and shield.

"Begin," said Glynda. Cardin raised his mace and he immediately charger forward. He swung it as hard as he could, but his force was stopped short by Leonidas' shield.

"Nice try," said Leonidas. "But we have children stronger than you. Surely you can do better?" He shoved his shield back, sending Cardin several feet back. Cardin was furious by this comment and he charged forward, putting all of his force into his strike. Leonidas raised his shield again, but this time he triggered his semblance at the same time. Cardin was immediately thrown to the ground due to this reflection of his own strength. When he got up, he was immediately hit by Leonidas' shield.

"That's enough," said Glynda. "Cardin's aura is in the red, that means he loses. Only two strikes Leonidas, impressive strength." Leonidas nodded and he went to join his team.

"How are you feeling laddy?" Asked William.

"Like I would of have enjoyed a challenge," replied Leonidas.

"CRDL," said Glynda. "Please send up your next team member. By rule, Leonidas, you can't go until everyone on your team has had a chance to fight."

"Fine by me," replied Leonidas. They looked over to CRDL and they say Russell Thresh take the stage.

"Cue stage right," said William as he entered the fighting area. Russell Thresh pulled out a spiked shield and short sword while William pulled out his claymore and his targe spiraled out on his arm. He leveled his targe and claymore and started staring down his opponent.

"Begin," called out Glynda. The two needed no more motivation. Russell charged forward, but he had to stop to block a swing from William's claymore. He tried to stab with his sword, but William was too far away. He pushed William's sword away from him, and he backed up. He kept just out of range of William's claymore, allowing this fight to continue on.

"Come on you bloody coward," said William. "Fight me!" Russell just continued to circle around him. "Fine then." William gave out a scream that sounded like murder and he put all of his strength into his next strike. Just as he thought, Russell tried to block it with his shield. The strength from William's strike threw the shield from his arm. William quickly reversed his strike, this time aiming for his opponents sword. Russell had no choice but to block with his sword, and that was thrown from his grasp as well. William slammed the flat of his blade into Russell's face. When Russell tried to get up, the rim of William's targe slammed into his stomach and the tip of his claymore was slashed across his cheek.

"That's enough," called out Glynda. "Russell's aura is in the red. Impressive technique William."

"Thank you very much lassy," he said joining the rest of his team.

"CRDL," said Glynda. "Send up your next member." Dove Bronzewing stepped up to the arena, and Spartacus smiled.

"My time to shine," said Spartacus. He went up and entered the arena. He pulled out his trident and readied a fire net, while Dove pulled out his stylized axe.

"Begin," called out Glynda. Dove immediately charged forward at Spartacus, with his axe raised. Spartacus threw his net at the legs of his opponent, and Dove fell to the ground. Spartacus turned and raised his arms to the audience. Getting a cheer out of them. The rest of team JWLS were smiling. Old habits die hard. He turned and got rid of his net, and he waited for his opponent to get up. Eventually, Dove got up and he charged forward again. Spartacus flipped around his trident, and he fired a shot off of the middle prong. The end of the staff slammed into Dove's stomach and he fell into the ground. Spartacus picked up his trident and raised it over his opponent.

"No!" Screamed Dove. Spartacus stabbed his trident into the ground, with Dove's neck in between two of the prongs. Dove's face was white, and Spartacus just turned and walked away. He checked his scroll and he noticed that Dove's aura was only orange. He turned around and slammed the but of his trident into his head. Dove was knocked down and his aura was knocked into the red.

"That's the match," said Glynda. "Team CRDL you are down to your last member. A little flashy for my taste Spartacus, but still effective. Send up your final members." Joan and Sky took the stage and they turned to face each other. Sky took out his staff while Joan pulled out her sword and shield.

"Begin," said Glynda. Sky charged his opponent and brought his staff in an overhead strike. Joan very easily blocked that attack and she brought her sword across his stomach. He immediately recoiled from the pain and Joan slammed her shield into his head. Sky just fell to the ground.

"Well she wasn't messing around," said William. Joan walked down from the stage as people helped Sky off the stage.

"You were aggressive," said Spartacus.

"Yeah well," said Joan. "No one makes a mockery of my brother but me. Call it payback."

"Now students," said Glynda. "Remember that the Vytal festival is coming soon." Leonidas, Spartacus, and William all looked quizzically at Joan. She sighed.

"Big deal around here. A bunch of students from a bunch of other places come here. There's a big tournament that goes on." The other three nodded as Glynda dismissed them all.

"Time to eat in our victory," cheered Spartacus. The other three cheered in response.

_Dinning Room_

Nora was in the middle of telling some crazy tale while Ren was correcting her. Spartacus and William were in grossed in the story, but Joan and Leonidas were just watching Jaune pick at his food.

"Jaune," said Pyrrha. "Are you okay?"

"Huh," he said. "Oh, yeah, fine. See." He gave a weak grin.

"It's just you seem a little," said Ruby. "Not okay."

"Is Cardin getting under your skin?" Asked Leonidas.

"Who?" Asked Jaune. "Cardin Winchester? Nah. We're fine. He's fine."

"He's a bully," said Pyrrha.

"Oh come on. Name one time he bullied me."

"Well," said Ruby. "He did knock the books out of your hand."

"And," added in Pyrrha. "He triggered your shield and got you stuck in a doorway."

"Then," said Joan. "He shoved you in his locker and sent you somewhere else."

"He also filled your locker with whipped cream," said Weiss. Spartacus and William looked at each other.

"Actually," said Spartacus. "That was me and joke book." The others looked over at them. "It was unlocked."

"Okay," said Jaune. "I was holding my books out there, anyone could of knocked it out. My shield has a light trigger. And I didn't land that far from the school. It took me a week to get all of the whip cream out of my locker."

"Yeah well," said William. "Lock it."

"And besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone." They turned to watch him pulling on Velvet's ears.

"I can't stand people like him," said Pyrrha.

"It must be hard to be a faunus," said Blake.

"Well the timing is perfect," said Leonidas. "Because we have to get to history right now. Today's subject, faunus rights war. Let's go JWLS." The four of them got up and left to go to class.

_History Class: Dr. Oobleck_

Dr. Oobleck was going on in a frantic manner when he was discussing the faunus rights war. Team JWLS was paying no mind to him. Everything they needed was probably in their book. Dr. Oobleck asked a question, and Weiss quickly answered.

"And what was the advantage that the faunus had over the general?" Asked Dr. Oobleck. Jaune made a noise, and then Dr. Oobleck called on him. This got Joan's attention. She was frantically motioning to her eyes, as was Pyrrha. Trying to get him to realize what the advantage was.

"Binoculars!" Jaune called out. Everyone laughed, but Pyrrha and Joan. Joan was just slamming her head on her desk. Cardin seemed to enjoy Jaune's blunder, so Oobleck turned to him.

"Mr. Winchester? What is the answer?"

"Well," said Cardin. "I know that it's easier to train an animal then a soldier." Spartacus' muscles tensed, and Leonidas immediately grabbed his arm.

"Easy Spartacus," he said. Spartacus looked ready to kill him.

"You're not the most open minded of people are you?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Night vision," interrupted William. "It was night vision."

"All faunus are known to have almost perfect vision at night," said Pyrrha.

"The general was inexperienced and he tried to lead an attack at night."

"His forces were almost completely wiped out," added in Leonidas.

"Maybe if he payed attention in class he wouldn't of have been remembered as so much of a failure," added in Pyrrha. Now it was Cardin's turn to stand up angrily.

"Mr. Winchester please," said Dr. Oobleck. "Take your seat. You and Mr. Arc can see me after class." The others looked at each other nervously. Class ended and the other teams all got up and left. Pyrrha waited at the door and turned to her team.

"You go ahead, I'll wait for Jaune." The others nodded and Joan looked back at the door.

"Do you want to wait too?" Asked Leonidas.

"No," replied Joan. "He needs to figure this out himself." The others nodded and went to their dorm.

_Later on at night: Team JWLS Dorm_

Team JWLS had just finished up on their readings for Dr. Oobleck, and they were just putting away their equipment. Leonidas remembered something from earlier and he turned to Spartacus.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Shoot," replied Spartacus.

"Why did you get so mad at Cardin during class?"

"Because I'm a faunus." The other three stopped what they were doing.

"But you have no trait?"

"Oh, right. Forgot about that. Well, as you may know, a majority of the slave fighters are faunus, I'm no exception. I was a monkey faunus, and that helped me in the arena. Well about 2 years in, someone cut off a fair amount of my tail. I got the rest removed because it was a hindrance."

"You did what?" Asked William.

"In the arena it's about surviving day to day. Nothing else matters. Well getting the stub of my tail removed was the right decision to help me survive." The other three just looked around at each other. "I didn't lose my night vision though."

"Well then," said William. "I'm going to get some rest. See you in the morning."

"He's right," said Spartacus. "Night y'all."

_The Next Morning_

Joan woke up to see the other three standing around her. William had a watch, and Spartacus had a bucket of water.

"Damn," said William. "7:10. She survives another day." Joan smiled at all of them.

"Tough luck boys," she said. They all heard a loud knock at the door. Leonidas walked over as William set down the bucket of water. Leonidas opened up the door and he was surprised at who was standing there.

"Jaune?" He asked. "What are you doing here."

"I messed up," he said. "Really bad. I need to talk to my sister."

"Why?"

"She knows."

"I do," said Joan. "You all need to leave."

"No," said William. "Sorry laddy and lassy, but she's our team mate and you're our friend. We're here to help."

"You won't leave will you?" Asked Joan.

"No."

"Fine. What happened Jaune?" Jaune breathed a heavy sigh.

"Pyrrha offered to help me with some things and I said no. I told her I had to do it myself. I-I told her how I got into Beacon." Joan immediately walked over to her brother.

"What?"

"I told her, and Cardin over heard, and now he's got me on a leash and-and-and. I messed up."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," said Leonidas. "How did you get into Beacon?"

"I-I-I got my hands on some fake transcripts."

"You did what?"

"I had to get here! No matter what! My sister was going, and it was the only thing I could do." Jaune felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Did you realize that things would only get harder when you got here?" Asked Spartacus.

"I don't know! I just wanted to get here!" Spartacus just laughed.

"I have no pitty for whatever might happen to you. You signed up for certain death. The way I view it, is if you survive these next four years. It doesn't matter. But you are choosing a path of being on your own, and that'll get you killed. That's my advice." Joan looked at her partner and nodded.

"I agree with him. You're in charge of your fate. Good luck Jaune."

"Joan," said Jaune.

"No. You have to learn to protect yourself. This is your chance to do so. Good luck Jaune." She threw him out of the dorm, and violently closed the door.

**End: Looooong. But I had to include my twist on the sparing and rap up the Jaunedice sequence. I figured that the way I went about it made sense. What did y'all think?**


	6. Chapter 6

The few JWLS of Fighters Ch.6

**So we're addressing a non-arc thing in this chapter. For the first time this chapter will be completely lacking the regular RWBY story arc. Addressing a question and a common thing: Yes, Joan is cold. That's just her personality. Why do you think her nick name amongst the team is sunshine? And as to any conflicts for JWLS, you'll see. And probably no rival team. No team really has a rival in RWBY. Let's start this thing**

Things have been going well for team JWLS. They had managed to keep a firm grasp on their championship title in sparing, and their grades were stellar. This was due to the fact that Joan was considered a scholar back home, Spartacus was the best slave fighter, Leonidas knew his way around fighting, and William could survive in the wild for any amount of time. They all helped each other out in area's that someone else was struggling in. Joan had started to get up at 7 with the rest of the boys {which greatly disappointed the other three}. Things were going well for them. But things were going poorly for Jaune's team. Nora and Ren were getting along, but Jaune and Pyrrha were having a huge rift come between them. Cardin had Jaune on a leash, making him overworked. It was doing wonders for Jaune's grades in classes though. Team RWBY was doing well too, but they hadn't yet come to face JWLS in the team battles. That they were looking forward too. Joan and William left to try and find some supplies they needed for Professor Peach's class, leaving Leonidas and Spartacus to study. They were in the middle of a lesson on semblance against Grimm that Professor Port wanted done. Joan and William had already finished, but Leonidas and Spartacus were finishing it up.

"Glad we already got those vials for Peach," said Spartacus. "We saved the exciting stuff for last."

"Shut up Sparty," said Leonidas. "Hey, I never asked you something."

"What up Leo?"

"What exactly is your semblance? I mean, I've seen you fight but I haven't been able to figure it out."

"Semblance breaker."

"What?"

"One of the main reasons I was able to survive in the arena for 7 years. My semblance gets rid of other peoples semblance."

"That sounds useful. So my reflection wouldn't work against you?"

"Yes. But that shield still would."

"What happens if you fight someone with the same semblance as you?"

"It doesn't really matter then." Joan and William entered into the room, and looked at them.

"Ozpin wants to see us," said William. "He didn't tell us what it was about." Leonidas looked over at Spartacus with a questioning look.

"Hey," he said. "This time it wasn't me. I don't know why he would want to see us?"

"Then we should get going," said Leonidas.

_Ozpin's office_

Ozpin was sipping his coffee, waiting on team JWLS to show up. The door finally opened and he turned to see the four students in their uniform.

"You wanted to see us?" Asked Leonidas.

"Yes," said Ozpin. "Please have a seat." The team sat down. "I'm sure you are wondering why I called you here. The answer is simple, how have you been doing it?"

"Doing what?" Asked Leonidas.

"You're grades are damn near perfect in every class for you. You seem to be getting along well with each other, and you are the current champions in sparring. How?"

"Well sir," said Leonidas. "I speak on behalf of my team when I say that we think we all mirror each others fighting styles, and since we all respect good fighters that has made it easier to get along. In terms of out grades, we all happen to excel in different area's. Joan is an excellent scholar so most of our classes like history, we turn to her for help. Me and Spartacus grew up in warrior ways, so in terms of Grimm studies they turn to us for help. William is used to having to survive off of whatever resources he could, so we use him for some of the practical classes. We just function well as a unit. In terms of our success in the arena, we haven't face team RWBY yet. I believe that they are the best team aside from us." Ozpin took a sip from his coffee. He was staring at four very confident students in front of them.

"Well," he said. "RWBY will have a chance to face you today. If they win, then you four will fight them. I guess we'll see whether or not you're correct. You should get going. Sparing is about to start." Team JWLS nodded and left to get to class. Ozpin picked up his cane, and went to go to sparing. He was sure that this was a fight he wanted to see.

_Sparing: Glynda Goodwitch_

Team JWLS took their seat on the right side of the fighting ring and waited for Glynda to begin.

"Now class," she said. "As you know, our current champions have held this position since we started. Several teams have had an opportunity to fight them, and only a few have yet to face them twice. Today, teams RWBY and LNCE will face off. LNCE, this will be your last chance to get an opportunity to fight JWLS, while RWBY this will be your first. You are the only team that has yet to fight JWLS. I have recently received word that Professor Ozpin will be attending this fight. This got everyone to start buzzing. Why would it be now that Ozpin would show up? "Now, Ruby and Larry, take your positions." The fight didn't last very long. Ruby defeated Larry quite handily, ensuring that team JWLS would face off with RWBY. "Your 5 minutes of planing starts now," said Glynda. Team JWLS huddled upp and started their process.

"Okay," said Leonidas. "Let's begin. Ruby Rose. I think that either myself or Spartacus should take her. We're the only ones who have weapons that can match the reach of her weapon."

"I want her," said Spartacus.

"You sure?"

"Her biggest asset is her speed. I think I can neutralize that."

"Oh right. I forgot. She's all yours. Next, Weiss Schnee. Either Joan or William should take her. You both have swords."

"I'll take on the ice princess," said William.

"Joan?"

"Fine by me," said Joan.

"Excellent. Blake Belladonna. If it's fine by you, I'd like to take her. I think her Gambol Shroud will be rendered almost useless against my shield. Plus I think Yang Xiao Long is a better match up for you." Joan considered this for a minute.

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright. We're sorted out."

"Time's up," said Glynda Goodwitch. "Team RWBY, send out your first member." Ruby stepped up in the ring. "JWLS?" Spartacus hopped up onto the arena.

"You going to show off?" Asked Ruby.

"Not if you're good," said Spartacus. "And I feel like you will be."

"Begin," called out Glynda. Ruby immediately rushed forward, using her speed. Spartacus smiled and raised his hand. Ruby's pace was immediately slowed and she looked down confused. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her semblance to work again. Spartacus took this opportunity to throw a fire net at her, which Ruby quickly cut down. He charged forward and swung his trident around. Ruby recovered fast and swung around Crescent Rose to block the swing. Spartacus backed up and thrusted his trident forward. Ruby quickly blocked that attack as well and then she went on the offensive. Ruby fired off as shot from Crescent Rose and tried to hit her opponent on the side. Spartacus dove out of the way of the first shot, but Ruby fired off another shot and hit him the side. He sailed backwards, and the crowd was stunned. Ruby checked her scroll and saw that she had managed to take a fair sized chunk out of his aura. She rushed over to where he was to try and get in another shot before he got up. But Spartacus wasn't hurt as bad as he had led her to believe. His aura was lowered because he had to repair a couple of ribs. When Ruby got close enough, he flipped over and fired off a shot from the middle prong of his trident. This propelled the but of his trident into the stomach of Ruby. He quickly got up and grabbed his trident, swinging around the three prongs to cut across Ruby's stomach. She clumsily fired off a shot to swing around her Crescent Rose. Spartacus easily ducked underneath the swing and he swung around the but of his trident catching her across the face.

"That's enough," said Glynda. "Ruby's aura has dropped into the red. Mr. Thracian, you will receive some medical attention to get you aura up from the yellow." Spartacus nodded appreciatively. He left to join the remaining members of his team as someone went up to him and started healing him.

"How was that?" Asked Leonidas.

"Tough," replied Spartacus. "If I didn't play dead, she would of have had me." Leonidas nodded as he looked over at Glynda.

"Team RWBY," she said. "Please send up your next your team member." Weiss went up to the arena. "And JWLS?"

"My turn," mumbled William as he took the stage. Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster as William readied his targe and claymore.

"Begin." William took the offensive, as he always did. He let out a loud scream as he brought around his claymore. Weiss placed a glyph beneath herself and propelled herself backwards. William stopped his charge and looked back at Weiss.

"How long can you keep that up ice princess?" Asked William.

"As long as I have too," she replied. William charged forward again, and this time Weiss raised a glyph to block his strike. She placed another glyph under herself and flipped herself over William. Before he could turn to face her, he felt the hilt of her sword hit him in the head. He stumbled back and then he felt the blade of of Myrtenaster come across his stomach. He grunted as Weiss placed a glyph underneath him, propelling him straight up in the air. When he landed, he tried to get up.

"Enough," called out Glynda. "William's aura is in the red. Weiss, you are the first person to defeat someone from team JWLS. Excellent work." William stumbled over to the rest of his team. While he was getting medical attention, he slammed his fist against his chair.

"If it wasn't for those damn glyphs I would of have beat her!" He fumed. Leonidas considered this for a moment.

"Team RWBY," said Glynda. "You are tied with JWLS right now. Please send up your next fighter." Blake jumped up onto the stage. "JWLS?" Leonidas slung his shield off of his back and took the stage. "Begin." Blake aimed her Gambol Shroud, and readied it's reach form. She threw it straight at Leonidas, who just raised his shield and deflected it. Blake pulled it back and swung the cleaver version of it at Leonidas. He just raised his shield again. Blake dove out of the way of his spear thrust and switched her sword to where she could utilize it's reach. She threw it at the feat of Leonidas, and pulled herself towards him. Before she collided with his shield, she pulled the blade of Shroud out of the ground and threw it at the ceiling, and pulled herself up. She was trying to do a flip over Leonidas, but he swung his shield up, catching Blake in the stomach. Before she landed, he swung his shield again sending her back several feat.

"Enough," said Glynda. "Blake's aura is in the red. Mr. Brave your strength continues to impress." He nodded. "Go rejoin your teams and send up your members of your team. Keep in mind, there will be a round 2 since Ms. Schnee, Mr. Brave, and Mr. Thracian all won their fights. Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Arc, you are the last members of your teams to fight. Take the stage." They both walked up and eyed each other. Leonidas leaned over to his other two team members.

"These are probably the two most passionate fighters on their respective teams," he said. "This should be interesting." They both nodded.

"Begin," called out Glynda. Yang took the approach of the aggressor and open fired on Joan. She raised her shield to stop the barrage of shots coming from Yang. Then Yang switched up her tactics and rushed at Joan. Joan swung her sword, and Yang stopped that strike with one of her Ember Celica. Yang propelled her elbow towards Joan's stomach, but was stopped by Joan's shield. Joan pulled her sword away and swung it again. Yang blocked that, but was temporarily caught off guard when Joan swung her shield into Yang's stomach. She let out a small oof, and then she went to punch Joan in her stomach. Joan wasn't able to move in time, and she had the wind knocked out of her. Yang swung around her elbow and hit Joan in the temple, knocking out Joan. When, Joan awoke, she saw that she had her team mates around her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Yang knocked you out," replied Spartacus. "You got in a couple of good shots, but she won." Joan stood up and angrily walked over to her seat. She kicked her chair out of frustration.

"Chill out lassy," said William. "You and I both lost."

"I let her get too close!" Said Joan. "I allowed her in her range and not mine."

"We just have to hope that they can clean up," said William, pointing to their team mates on the stage.

"Alright Spartacus," said Leonidas. "I have a plan. If I use my xyphos instead of my shield, I can probably take on Yang. You can render Weiss' glyphs useless."

"Just what I was thinking," said Spartacus. "Let's hammer this one home."

"Your 2 minute planning period is up," said Glynda. "RWBY, send up your first repeat fighter." Weiss took the stage. "JWLS?" Spartacus went up on the stage. "Begin." This time, Glynda wasn't messing around. Weiss immediately raised her hand and had a glyph platform appear a little bit above her. She jumped up onto it, and readied herself to launch. Spartacus never gave her the chance. He raised his hand and it started to glow red. Weiss' glyph immediately disappeared, causing Weiss to fall to the ground. She looked up in surprise as she saw that her glyph was gone. Spartacus was shaking his finger.

"Sorry ice princess," said Spartacus. "But I'm not going to let you beat me like that." Weiss just rushed forward at him. Spartacus readied one of his nets, and threw it low. Weiss very simply leapt over it, but Spartacus was counting on that. He ducked low and shoved the but of his staff up. Weiss tried to use one of her glyphs, but Spartacus still had those being rendered useless. The but caught her in the stomach, and Spartacus punched her right across the face. When Weiss tried to get up, the prongs of his trident were slashed across her back.

"Enough," called out Glynda. "Weiss, your aura is in the red. Spartacus is the victor. Yang and Leonidas, enter the arena." Yang and Leonidas swapped out for their team mates, and stared across from each other. Spartacus already had his weapon in sword form.

"Begin," said Glynda. Yang wasted no time in firing off as many rounds as she could with Celica. Leonidas smiled as he raised his shield and activated his semblance. Yang quickly realized her mistake and started to run away from her own shots. Leonidas charged forward at Yang, who had recovered. She swung her fist but was immediately met with Leonidas' shield. She kept trying to find a way around it, but there was none. She swung her fist again, but this time Leonidas activated his reflection. Yang stumbled back a few inches, giving Leonidas room to swing his shield and hit Yang right across the face. She was sent several feat backwards, and she was struggling to get up.

"Enough," called out Glynda. "Team JWLS has retained their title. Professor Ozpin, would you like to say anything in light of what you just saw?" Ozpin took the stage and turned to face the four members of JWLS.

"Yes," he said. "What I said in the beginning of the year about taking the first step, you four have done it. I sincerely hope that you can manage to keep a hold on your title for a few more fights, because I believe that you are the best team here. You are all dismissed." As team JWLS turned to leave, Ozpin grabbed William's arm.

"I suggest that you take this time to drink. I won't give you too many opportunity's to do so."

"You know?" Asked William.

"I figured that you would find a way." William gave out a large grin.

"Drinks are on me!" The other three just shook their heads and laughed.

**End: Alright, so I strayed away from the arc. This takes place between story's in RWBY, so it works out pretty well. Any questions, comments, follows, favorites, and feedback is appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Few JWLS of Fighters Ch. 7

**I'll be returning to the normal canon of RWBY, with some of my own things. I want to point out that my computer crashed and it couldn't recover the file, so I lost almost all of this chapter. I'm re-writing it now. **

The members of team JWLS were all lying in their beds doing their studies. Dr. Oobleck wanted an essay on how faunus rights had changed since the war. Spartacus wasn't enjoying doing this.

"Alright," he said. "I'm just going to say it. This is stupid. A majority of slave fighters are faunus, and we get dirty looks in public."

"Come on Sparty," said William. "Things have changed a little bit."

"Not really Will. Things have just stayed where they are, and I expressed that in this essay."

"Chill out Sparty," said Leonidas.

"I'm fine. I just get annoyed at questions like this. I mean, if things had gotten better groups like the White Fang wouldn't exist. All they're doing is furthering peoples opinions of them. Sometimes they even protested at my-." He suddenly paused. He looked down and thought for a moment. "Son of a bitch," he whispered.

"Well whatever it is you thought of can wait," said Joan. "We should all get some rest. We have our big field trip tomorrow."

"She's right," said Leonidas. "Once again, Joan has the best schedule. We should get some rest. If any of us aren't done, we can finish up tomorrow." They all nodded.

"I'm finished anyway," said Spartacus. "Goodnight." He turned out the lights and fell asleep.

_The Next Morning: Forever Falls_

"Yes students," began Glynda Goodwitch. "The forest of Forever Falls is indeed beautiful. But we're not here to sight see. Professor Peach has asked each of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside of the forest and I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so." The teams that were present were CRDL, JNPR, RWBY, and JWLS. Jaune was acting as a pack mule for CRDL, as he was carrying a large crate with six jars on top of it. He bumped into Cardin when they all stopped, and he tried to play it off by whistling. No one was buying it though. "Each of you is to collect one jars worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your team mates. We will rendezvous back here after four o' clock. Have fun."

"After that bright speech how could we not?" Grumbled Joan.

"You're one to talk," said Leonidas. Cardin put his arm around Jaune.

"Come on buddy," he said. Jaune looked up at Joan and Pyrrha, and he sighed and followed Cardin. Pyrrha also gave out a sigh, and then she felt Joan's arm around her.

"Don't worry," Joan said. "He just needs to figure some things out. He'll come back around."

"I certainly hope so," replied Pyrrha. Teams RWBY, JWLS, and what remained of JNPR all followed the same path. They reached a certain point and William held up his hand. He started to investigate the trees around them.

"Good news laddies and lassies," he said. "These are the trees we're looking for." He then turned to his team mates. "And only for you guys, we have this." William's targe spiraled out on his arm, and he immediately put it in a tree and started to drill.

"No fair," called out Ruby. William grinned at her.

"Life isn't fair lassy. I'm just exploiting my advantages." William had one jar pretty fast, and Spartacus quickly got another jar. He tossed William's shield over to Joan.

"Your turn sunshine," he said. Joan nodded appreciatively. "Now if you'll excuse me." Spartacus slicked back his hair with his hands, and looked over Blake and Yang's way. They were on their knees, trying to get some sap from a tree. Joan looked over at where he was looking and laughed.

"Good luck with that hotshot," she said.

"I'm too charming for luck." He walked over to where they were, and he got down on his knees.

"Well hello laddies," he said. They both turned to look at him and then they laughed.

"What do you want?" Asked Yang.

"What does a guy have to do to talk to one of you alone?" Blake looked over at her partner.

"Go stand watch," she said. "I'll deal with this clown."

"I'm still here." Yang nodded and left to go join her sister.

"What do you want?" Blake asked Spartacus.

"Hey I'm not here for that," replied Spartacus. "I'm here to talk about you."

"Where have I heard that line before?"

"Did you enjoy my old fights in the ring?" Blake hesitated for a second.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on. I've known about you going to my fights for a long time. I only figured out why exactly you were there yesterday. Nice bow by the way." Blake's eyes got wide.

"Please. Don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry kitty cat. Your secret is safe with me. Why are you so scared?"

"You know why. I don't exactly see your tail hanging out." Spartacus shrugged.

"Last time I had it out, it got cut off. It took a year for it to grow all the way back."

"But you used it in the arena."

"That was my best bet to survive. That's what all of my decisions are motivated by."

"Why not use it while fighting now?"

"Because no one here is fighting like their lives depend on it. They're easy targets." Yang came walking back up to them.

"Alright," she said. "Now I'm back. So go back to your team." Spartacus immediately put on his cocky smirk again. He stood up and he walked back to his team.

"What did he want?" Asked Yang.

"What he always wants," replied Blake. Spartacus rejoined his team, and he saw that they already had gotten all of their jars of sap.

"That was easy," he said.

"Yup," replied Leonidas. "And now we get to relax."

_A while later_

Most of JWLS was bored. They had been hoping that some Grimm would walk past, but they had no such luck.

"Alright," said Spartacus. "I'm bored."

"Chill out Sparty," said Joan. "Go scale a tree and look for something to fight." Spartacus grinned and he immediately went up to scale a tree. He was at the top in almost no time at all. Joan looked bewildered. "How did you-?"

"I only lost a tail sunshine. Not my agility." Suddenly, three members of team CRDL came running out of the trees. Russell Thresh was screaming out.

"Ursa! Ursa!" He ran straight straight into Yang, who grabbed his collar.

"What?" She asked. "Where?"

"Back there in the woods! It's got Cardin!" Pyrrha dropped her sap.

"Jaune!" She pulled out her weapon and turned to Nora and Ren. "You two go get professor Goodwitch." Ruby turned to face Blake and Yang.

"You two go with them. There could be more." Joan pulled out her weapons and Spartacus dropped down next to her. Leonidas turned to face William.

"We should go with them," he said. "It looks like Joan and Spartacus will help them."

"Alright laddy," William said. "Team Skirt is in full effect." Leonidas grinned at him. Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, Joan, and Spartacus were all running where the rest of CRDL had come out of. Spartacus thought about what Blake had said. He would prove that he wasn't afraid.

"This is ridiculous," he said.

"I know," replied Joan. "I have to save my brother again."

"No. I can get their faster."

"How?"

"Remember when I told you my tail had gotten chopped off?"

"Yeah."

"Well it grew back." He concentrated really hard until his tail managed to find a stitch he left on his pants, just in case. He pulled on it and a small hole opened up in the back of his pants. Out from that hole, came a bronze colored monkey tail. "I'm going to go ahead and see if I can find him. I can at least know what we were walking into." He then immediately scurried up a tree and started swinging from tree to tree with his tail.

"How did his tail grow back?" Wondered Joan out loud.

"If a faunus has a strong enough aura," began Ruby. "They can sometimes grow back their animalistic traits. Even if they lost it."

"I guess he's strong enough." The four of them came across a clearing, and they saw Cardin crawling away from an Ursa. They also saw Spartacus hanging upside down from a tree.

"An Ursa Major," he said. "Looks like it's gonna get him."

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Said Cardin as he crawled away. The Ursa brought his claw back, and swung it down at Cardin. Jaune ran in between Cardin and the Ursa, and he brought up his shield to save Cardin.

"Damn," said Spartacus as he dropped down to the ground. "We'll have to save him." He felt Joan's hand on his chest.

"Wait," she said. Spartacus looked over and saw that Pyrrha had done the same to Weiss. He turned his attention back to Jaune, and he saw that he was struggling. Jaune had just been hit across the clearing by the Ursa. He checked his scroll, and Spartacus guessed his aura wasn't looking too good. The Ursa ran at him, and Jaune readied his strike. Time seemed to slow as Jaune swung his sword, but he wasn't paying attention to his shield arm. The Ursa's claw would reach him first, and Jaune would be done. Suddenly, Jaune's shield started to glow black and it raised up to stop the Ursa's strike. Jaune then gave one swing from his sword and he cut off the Ursa's head. Spartacus looked over at Pyrrha and saw her lower her hand.

"Uhhhh," began Ruby. "What?"

"Well," started Pyrrha. "You have your speed, Weiss has her glyphs, my semblance is polarity." Understanding dawned in Joan and Spartacus' eyes.

"Wow," said Ruby. "You can control poles."

"No you dunce," said Weiss. "That means that she has control over magnetism."

"Magnets are cool too." Pyrrha started to walk away and Weiss looked at her confused.

"Wait! We have to tell them what happened."

"We could," replied Pyrrha. Jaune had just sheathed his sword.

"Or," added in Joan. "We could let this be our little secret." Spartacus smiled and patted Joan on the back with his tail.

"Good work sunshine," he said. They all turned and went to rejoin their teams.

_That night: Team JWLS Dorm_

"So you never told us about your tail?" Asked Leonidas. "Why?" Spartacus shrugged.

"I didn't deem it important," he replied. "I wasn't planning on using it."

"That's still pretty cool laddy," said William. "I hope you plan on using it in the future."

"How about you Joan? How are you holding up after your brother earlier."

"Well," began Joan. "He's finally figured out how to fend for himself, and I'm glad. I know I came off as cold, but I've been trying to watch out for him for 17 years, I just wanted him to learn to fend for himself. He's already told me he's going to accept Pyrrha's offer."

"That's good," said Spartacus. "Well I'm going to the bathroom and then going to sleep." He got up and flexed around his tail a little bit. Leonidas turned over to the other two team mates.

"He's got the right idea," he said. "We should all get some rest."

"FUUUUUUCK!" They all turned and looked in the direction of the bathroom door, and they saw Spartacus' tail stuck in the closed door. He opened up the door and looked back.

"Next time," he began. "I'm closing the door with tail. That fucking hurt." They all just started laughing.

**End: Oooooooo Spartacus knows about Blake's secret? How will this resolve? Comments, questions, feedback, and what not is appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Few JWLS of Fighters Ch. 8

**This chapter will once again stray away from the normal canon of RWBY, and chapters might be a little bit slow until after this Thursday for the RWBY finale =[. I want to follow the canon of all of volume 1 of RWBY and then I'll stray, so this chapter and the chapter after this will be the only two that I'm willing to do until Thursday. Anyway, let's begin.**

Team JWLS was buzzing. They only had to win two more matches to retain their title of champions, and they wanted to do it. Teams WALL, CRDL, JNPR, and RWBY were the only four teams remaining to face them again. They were so close to their end goal, and they were determined to meet it. That being said, last time they faced RWBY, they almost defeated them. They knew that Jaune had improved in way of fighting, and they had yet to face the remaining members of JNPR. That being said, they had no idea of the match up for today. So they just got their weapons together, and Spartacus flexed around his tail. Leonidas patted Spartacus on the back.

"Getting it ready?" He asked.

"Yup," replied Spartacus. "First time I'll of have used this bad boy in a fight since my days in the slave fighting arena. I'm almost not sure how to use it."

"You'll figure something out Sparty."

"If you two are done with beauty talk," interrupted Joan. "It's time to go to sparing." They nodded and picked up their weapons and left to get to class. They met JNPR and RWBY on the way.

"You guys ready to be handed a beating?" Asked Ruby. "Courtesy of team RWBY?"

"In your dreams lassy," said William. "We beat you last time remember?"

"It was close!"

"Chill out," added in Nora. "We'll be the ones to beat you today."

"Well we always knew you were crazy," said Joan.

"Hey!"

"All of you calm down," said Leonidas. "You are all squabbling over this foolish matter! You 8 really think you have a chance?" Leonidas laughed at the end of his statement.

"That's it," said Pyrrha. "We're taking you down." This argument continued all the way into the room. Team JWLS separated from their friends and went to their side of the arena. Glynda began her explanation.

"I'm sure that you are all aware that team JWLS only has 2 more fights until they are crowned first rotation champions. So we decided to mix things up a bit. They will have to survive two fights today in order to claim victory. The four teams vying for a chance to face them will compete to start with, and then the first team will face JWLS, and if JWLS wins then they will face whoever is left. Any questions?" JWLS looked at each other nervously. Beating any team before or after RWBY would be difficult. "Good. Now, will the leaders of team WALL and JNPR please enter the arena." Jaune stepped into the arena across from Wallace. Wallace was a very strong fighter, and JWLS had already faced team WALL in the arena. The fight ended with but a few strikes, from Jaune. Jaune had Wallace very quickly in the arena, which surprised team JWLS. Jaune really had improved. Cardin didn't fair much better against Ruby and it was determined. They would face their friends in the arena. The planning period for JNPR began, and they immediately.

"Let's do the rundown," said Leonidas. "Unless I'm mistaken, Joan will want to take on Jaune." Joan nodded with a wicked smile on her face. "But after that, nothing but match up problems. I want to take on Pyrrha, but if I do that I'll leave Nora to one of you two."

"Well I guess Will'll have to take her," said Spartacus. "I'm taking Ren."

"What was that laddy?" Asked William. "I'm taking on Ren over Nora."

"Well this is a first," muttered Leonidas. "How do we settle this?"

"Does anyone have any coins to flip?" Asked Joan. They all gave her a funny look. "Then we'll settle this through rock paper scissors."

"You can't be serious lassy," stated William.

"You got a better idea? Okay, so whoever wins the first round will take on Ren. We'll go one, two, three, shoot got it?" They both nodded and immediately went to work.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" They said in unison. William chose scissors while Spartacus chose paper.

"Fuck," said Spartacus.

"Haha!" Said William. "Yes!"

"We have our match ups set," said Leonidas. "Stop whimpering Spartacus."

"Time!" Called Glynda. "Send up your first fighter JNPR." Jaune took the stage. "JWLS?" Joan took the stage. "Well it seems like we have a little sibling rivalry going on." Jaune unsheathed his sword and folded out his shield. Joan unsheathed her sword and slung her shield off of her back. "Begin!" Joan decided to be the aggressor, as Jaune expected. He rolled out of the way of her first strike, and the he swung his shield around to catch her in the legs. Joan jumped over this attack and she landed just in time to block Jaune's sword. She swung her sword around to his side, but he blocked that with his shield. They held this position for a while, but then Joan used her superior strength to push Jaune back. Before he fully recovered, she charged him and hit him hard across his face. Jaune went sailing to the ground and Joan quickly followed up that with another hit of her shield.

"Enough!" Called out Glynda. "Jaune's aura has fallen into the red. Joan is the victor. Team JNPR, your next member please." Pyrrha came up and helped Jaune off the stage as Ren took his place. "JWLS?" William drew his claymore and spiraled out his targe as he took the stage. Joan sat in between Leonidas and Spartacus.

"How were you able to beat him so easily?" Asked Leonidas. "He looked like a much better fighter in the first round."

"Easy," replied Joan. "He still has it in his head that he's stronger then me. He's not." She laughed and they all shifted their attention back to the stage.

"Begin!" Called out Glynda. Ren immediately pointed his Jade Dragons at William and open fired. William raised his targe and had those take the hits. He lowered his center of gravity and began to advance on Ren. When he was close enough, Ren jumped over William and he tried to bring his Dragons into his back. But William quickly spun around and jabbed the spike on his targe in Ren's leg. He swung the flat of his blade into the head of Ren, who just collapsed.

"William has won!" Called out Glynda, as she had seen William raise his sword to hit him again. "Ren's aura is very much so in the red. He shouldn't of have used so much in the beginning. Next member JNPR." Pyrrha helped Ren off the stage as Nora stood ready to fight. "JWLS?" Spartacus sighed as he pulled out his trident and readied a net. William joined them.

"Man," he said. "I'm sure glad I'm not in Sparty's shoes. That was a severely disappointing fight."

"You asked for it Will," said Joan. They all shifted their attention to the main stage. Nora had her hammer our, and Spartacus had his trident out with an earth net next to him.

"Begin!" Called out Glynda. Nora immediately jumped at Spartacus and brought her hammer down. Spartacus was only able to just dive out of the way. He raised his hand to cancel out Nora's semblance, but he knew that wouldn't take him very far. Nora immediately switched her hammer into grenade launcher form and open fired. Spartacus threw his net up as a way to defend him. Nora's grenades made contact with the now solidified stone net and they started to shatter it. Spartacus took the chance to change where he was. He had a plan, but that plan was suicide. He really didn't have a better option, so he got ready to sprint. The stone net finally shattered and Spartacus sprinted at Nora. She switched her grenade launcher back to a hammer and took a huge swing at Spartacus. He slide under her swing and he used his tail to wrap around on Nora's ankle, causing her to fall. When she got up, the shaft of his trident hit her in the stomach. Before she landed, he fired off a shot from the middle prong of his trident to cause the but of his staff to hit her in the stomach.

"Enough!" Called out Glynda. "Nora's aura has entered the red. Spartacus you have won." He smiled triumphantly and returned to his team. Leonidas stood up and went into the arena to face Pyrrha.

"Well that wasn't too bad," said Spartacus. "All things considered."

"Nice work laddy," said William. "I'm glad I beat you."

"I want a rematch later!"

"Quiet you two!" Hissed Joan. They looked up to see that the fight had already started. Leonidas was circling around Pyrrha, waiting on her to make the first move. Pyrrha was quite familiar with the way that he fought, seeing as of how she studied the way his whole city had fought, and she knew that making the first move would cause her to lose. Finally, Leonidas rushed forward at her, and he thrust his spear forward. Pyrrha used her polarity to cause the tip to go high, and then she moved his shield out of the way. She gave a hard kick right to his chest, which almost dented his bronze chest plate. He quickly realized something that caused him to get nervous. Her polarity would render anything he did with his weapons or armor useless. So he took the only route he could. Something they practiced quite a lot back at his old home. He threw away his spear and shield {which pained him to do} and he took off his helmet and bronze chest plate. He threw all of them to the side and stared straight at Pyrrha. His only clothing was his leather skirt and leather shin guards. Many girls in the audience, and a few guys, let out a small squeal.

"Now we're a little more even," he said. "You can't use your polarity."

"This should fill me with confidence," said Pyrrha. "But I know you train without your weapons against people with weapons all the time." Leonidas was done talking and he rushed forward. Pyrrha shifted her spear into it's sword form and took a swing at him. He quickly moved out of the way and hit her arm, causing it to bend a little past the point that it naturally could. Pyrrha headbutted Leonidas in the face, breaking his nose and then she hit him the chest with her shield. He went several feet back, and he looked at her to see that she had switched her weapon back to a spear and she threw it at him. He could only get out of the way enough to have the spear enter his side. He gave a small grunt of pain, but then he just pulled out the spear and discarded it. Pyrrha raised her hand to try and get her spear back, but Leonidas ran up and punched her in the stomach. He then gave her an uppercut right to her chin, sending her stumbling back. He then kicked her right in the chest, sending her right to the ground.

"Enough!" Called out Glynda. "Leonidas has somehow inflicted as much, if not more damage without his weapons and has won the match. Impressive Leonidas. You will receive some medical attention." Leonidas nodded and he went to join the rest of his team.

"How did you do that laddy?" Asked William.

"Do what?" Asked Leonidas as someone came over and started to wipe off his face. At that point, blood covered his face from his nose.

"She broke your damn nose and stabbed you through the side and you acted like nothing happened."

"I was trained to ignore pain. I diverted enough aura to stop the bleeding and kept going."

"Sir," said the medic. "I'm going to have to bandage your stomach."

"I thought that I had stopped the bleeding."

"You did sir, but this is to help conserve your aura. And we put something on your nose, but it's still pretty out of place."

"Just pop it back into place and keep going. And can someone get me my stuff."

"The ladies will be pretty disappointed," said Spartacus. "Right Joan?"

"I will admit," said Joan. "You're pretty cut. But I'm not attracted to that." Leonidas brought up his hand to his heart with a mock hurt expression. Joan just laughed.

"This will hurt," said the medic.

"I've had it done before," replied Leonidas. The medic popped Leonidas' nose back into place as a female student brought up his weapons and armor.

"Call me," she said as she walked away. Leonidas flipped it over to see she had left a note in their. He just sighed.

"Now that you're bandaged up," said Glynda. "I suggest you four get planning." Leonidas nodded as he slipped on his chest plate and put on his helmet.

"Right," he said turning to his team mates. "I've considered our last fight with RWBY, and I've thought of some new match ups."

"I want Yang," said Joan.

"Are you sure Joan? She beat you last time."

"She only won off of a foolish mistake on my part. She won't beat me this time."

"I have to admit, I like you and Yang much better then I like you and Blake. William, you're on Blake then."

"Got it," replied William as he hefted his claymore on his shoulder. "I'll do my best to make this quick."

"Spartacus, you're on Weiss since her best asset is her glyphs. You can neutralize those. I think Ruby's speed will be useless against my shield."

"Got it," replied Spartacus. "Try to keep your clothes this time though beef cake. You're making me look bad."

"You don't need me for that hot shot."

"Time!" Called out Glynda. "RWBY, send up your first fighter." Ruby stepped up in the arena. "JWLS?"

"Well this is pretty soon," mumbled Leonidas as he entered the arena. Spartacus checked Leonidas' aura and he saw that it was still in the yellow.

"That doesn't look good," said Spartacus. "I hope you know what you're doing Leo."

"Begin!" Called out Glynda. Ruby immediately dashed at Leonidas and he instinctively raised his shield. Ruby fired a shot at the ground and propelled herself over Leonidas' head. She landed and tried to bring around Crescent Rose into his back, but he immediately brought his shield around to take the blow. He also used his reflection to send Crescent Rose from her grasp, and he stabbed Ruby's cloak, pinning her to the ground. He swung his shield around and caught her in the stomach. She flew back and ripped a piece of her cloak in the process. He raised his spear up from the ground and threw his shield at Ruby, catching her in the chest. He bent down and picked up a piece of her cloak that was left on the ground.

"That's the match!" Called out Glynda. "Leonidas has won. Team RWBY please send up your next member." Yang helped Ruby off the stage as Weiss took the stage. "JWLS?" Spartacus grabbed his trident and went onto the stage.

"You made that look easy," said Joan.

"She brought her trident on my strong side," he replied. "Otherwise my shield would of have been too far out of reach for me."

"Begin!" Called out Glynda. Spartacus raised up his hand and prevented Weiss from using her glyphs.

"That still isn't something I'll let happen," said Spartacus. Weiss raised her sword and flew straight at him. Spartacus dove out of the way, and he simultaneously threw his net at her legs. Weiss stopped and stabbed her sword in the ground, causing a wall of ice to be raised in front of her, stopping his fire net. Spartacus popped open the middle prong of his trident and fired off a shot at Weiss' Myrtenaster. She didn't see the shot, and he managed to hit one of the ejectors on it. A white dust crystal fell to the ground. Spartacus then started to charge at her, but she took the initiative and flew at him. He dove out of the way and hooked his tail around one of her ankles. Weiss started to fall, but was stopped by the shaft of Spartacus' trident hitting her in the stomach. She flew back and landed with a loud _thud. _Spartacus looked down and saw the white dust crystal at his feet. He bent down and picked it up.

"Enough!" Called out Glynda. "Spartacus you have beaten Weiss again. Weiss, I suggest you formulate another strategy to fight him. Send up your next members teams." Ruby helped Weiss off of the stage as Blake took the stage. William began to walk up to the stage as Spartacus rejoined his team.

"Why didn't I think to use this earlier?" He asked flicking around his tail. "It makes my job so much easier."

"Because you're arrogant," replied Leonidas.

"I want to get mad, but I really can't argue that point."

"Begin!" Called out Glynda. Blake threw her Shroud's ribbon forward and William pretty easily deflected it with his targe. Blake then rushed forward and switched her Shroud to where she could utilize it's katana. She swung it around and was immediately met with the claymore. William jumped out of the range of her katana, but still well within the range of his claymore. He swung it around again, and Blake jumped out of the way. She then tried to get closer, but William swung his claymore around at her again. She only had time to get a little underneath his swing, and the back part of her ribbon was cut off. It would hold, but it would be difficult to get off later. The small piece of ribbon floated to the floor and William swung around the flat of his blade into Blake's head. She couldn't move out of the way fast enough and she suffered a pretty heavy blow to her head. William brought threw his targe and caught her in the stomach.

"Enough!" Called out Glynda. "Team RWBY you are down to your last member with this loss. William, go rejoin the rest of your team." William scooped up the piece of ribbon and joined his team as him and Joan switched places.

"Way to redeem yourself Will," said Leonidas.

"Oh shut up," said William noticing Leonidas and Spartacus' smile.

"Begin!" Called out Glynda. Joan and Yang were circling each other. Yang finally dove at Joan, who just rolled out of the way. Joan got up and only just had time to block a shot from Yang's Ember Celica. She then held her shield in front of her and rushed forward. Yang fired off another shot from her Celica and spun. Joan brought her sword around and raised her shield simultaneously. Yang finished her spin and she looked around confused. The sword seemed to of have made no impact on her. Joan raised her shield hand, and Yang could see some of her hair in it. Yang's lilac eyes shifted to fire red.

"You," she said.

"Bring it on blondie," taunted Joan. Yang ran forward and started swinging her fists and unleashing rounds from Ember Celica righteously. Joan kept moving out of the way, waiting for her chance. Finally, Yang's attention went down from her left side and then Joan swung her shield into her side. Yang grunted slightly as Joan brought her shield up into her chin.

"Enough!" Called out Glynda. "Team JWLS has won and therefor, they are the champions." The rest of JWLS rushed up onto the stage and tackled Joan.

"Get off of me!" She yelled at them. They all stood up and helped her on her feet. "You told them to send up Yang last didn't you?"

"Possibly," said Spartacus. "It was actually Leonidas' idea."

"Sometimes I regret being assigned to this team."

"Hey," said William. "We're champions now lassy. You can't complain about that."

"That's right," said Glynda. "And now you have a choice. You may pick one place, and Beacon will fund a trip to the location of your choice for one week." They all huddled up and discussed for a while. They finally turned around, and Leonidas stepped forward.

"The Dark Forest," he said. "We came here to slay Grimm, and that's what we want to do."

"Excellent choice," said Glynda.

"Waited opportunity," grumbled Weiss.

"You are all dismissed for the day," said Glynda. "Remember, we are two weeks away from the other students arriving from all over the world for the Vytal festival. Next week, you four will be on your trip and then you will get back and have to prepare for the Vytal festival."

"Alright!" Said William. "The most action since we got to this school! I'm exited!"

**End: I won't be covering the dark forest in a chapter, because that'll literally be nothing but Grimm fighting. I don't want to write that. You can use your imaginations to figure out what happened. And yes, they all collected trophies from team RWBY. That was intentional. Comments, questions, and feedback are appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Few JWLS of Fighters Ch. 9

**The setting of this is the day after team JWLS gets back from the dark forest. I told you I wouldn't cover it.**

"And then the Nevermore took the damn roof off of the place," finished up William. Teams RWBY and JNPR were huddled close to team JWLS, listening to the tales of what they did during their trip to the Dark Forest. "May I remind you that this was day three of our trip, and that it rained every day after that. We had nothing to replace the roof with."

"How did you kill the Nevermore?" Asked an engrossed Ruby.

"Joan and I managed to keep it distracted underneath it," said Leonidas. "While Spartacus wrapped up it's wings in one of his nets and William took off it's head. But that was the only large Grimm we encountered the whole trip. We were under constant attacks from Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Taijitu's, and other assorted Grimm."

"Next time," said Joan. "We pick a place with a beach, nice weather, some beautiful greenery. Not a Grimm infested forest."

"I hate to say it," said William. "But she's right. It just reminded me too much of home."

"I'm with you on that one," said Leonidas.

"It reminded me of the arena," said Spartacus.

"It reminded me of their stories," said Joan. "Seriously, sometimes it's awful being the only girl on the team."

"Calm down lassy," said William. "You love us, admit it."

"You're alright."

"You're breaking my heart lassy."

"Well," interrupted Weiss. "Tomorrow, students start arriving for the Vytal festival. So you better get ready for the tournament."

"She's right," said Leonidas. "We can't afford to slack up on training yet."

"Greeeeat," said Joan. "No rest for the wicked I guess."

"Speak for yourself Joan," said Spartacus. "I'm a lovely individual." The rest of the team started to laugh. Leonidas looked outside of the academy.

"Well," he said. "It looks like we should all be getting some rest. I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to a night where I don't have to worry about getting washed into a corner." The other three nodded in agreement.

"It's good to be back here," said William. "But I'm just going to sleep."

_Team JWLS Dorm_

Leonidas had changed out of his armor, and he was stretching out on his bed. He looked to his left and saw William staring at a picture.

"If you don't mind me asking," said Leonidas. "What is that?"

"Oh," said William. "This is a picture of my home." He handed over the image to Leonidas, and he saw rolling green hills and forestation.

"It's beautiful."

"That it is laddy. But I don't miss it that much. I miss my family, but I can wake up here and know how my day is going to go. I woke up home, and we worried about money, food, and Grimm."

"I know how you feel. Our home didn't use money of any sort. We were all self sufficient, so there was never a concern about the first two things. But we were surrounded by Grimm. There's a reason that we trained so hard as fighters. If you weren't strong, you wouldn't survive."

"Where did Pyrrha fit in?"

"She showed up one day, and was intrigued by the way we fought. She asked if she could observe one of our fights, and she got her wish. Someone almost died in that fight, and that only furthered her interest. She went on to become so famous, and that brought a lot of attention to us." The door opened up and they saw Joan chasing after Spartacus. He climbed out the window and hung upside down from a nearby tree branch.

"Looking for something?" He teasingly asked Joan. He lifted up his and and a small book was in it.

"You keep a diary?" Asked Leonidas. "I must admit I'm surprised."

"I don't," said Joan. "That's my brothers. He doesn't know it's gone!"

"What can you do for me Joan?" Asked Spartacus.

"How about I won't cut off your tail in your sleep." Spartacus immediately tossed the book back at Joan. "That's better."

"You wouldn't really do that would you Joan?" Asked William.

"Don't know. But I know that Spartacus isn't willing to take the chance."

_The Next Day: The Docks_

"This is it," said Spartacus. "This is hell. I'm pretty sure that this is what hell looks like."

"I couldn't agree with you more," replied William. "This is worse then anything that Beacon could throw at us."

"I can't believe we're stuck in this," said Leonidas.

"You three are such drama queens," said Joan. "We've only been in here for a few minutes." The boys all looked at the store outside of the shop.

_Vale's Fine Clothing_

They all groaned.

"You know," said Joan. "They have plenty of clothes for men. You could see if you could find something you like."

"How much longer?" Asked Spartacus.

"You do realize that we've been in the checkout line for longer then we have been looking for clothes."

"Really?"

"You three are idiots." Joan finally checked out and they all left to the docks. They could hear some form of chaos going on nearby, but none of them thought anything of it. Then, a man came leaping over a building. He had yellow hair, and he wore a pair of jeans. The most noticeable trait though, was his tail. Spartacus' eyes widened in surprise.

"Sun?" He asked. "Sun Wukong? Is that really you." The man stopped and looked over at Spartacus.

"Well I'll be damned," he said. "Spartacus Thracian, you got out."

"That I did. And so did you!"

"Well, I didn't really get out." The other three members were looking at the two friends. Finally, Leonidas cleared his throat.

"Hell Sun," he said. "My name is Leonidas. I'm the leader of team JWLS, us. This is William and this is Joan."

"Team?" Asked Sun. "You're apart of a team?"

"Yeah," replied Spartacus. "I got out because I got accepted into Beacon. That's how I got out."

"Funny," replied Sun. "That means that-,"

"YOU NO GOOD FAUNUS!" Yelled out a cop.

"That's my que. Good to see you Sparty. Hey, can you-?"

"On it," replied Spartacus. Sun took off running and Spartacus casually let hims tail stray in front of the two cops chasing after Sun. They both tripped and they looked at Spartacus angrily.

"You punk!" One of them said.

"Woops," he said. "I guess that I'm just a no good faunus. Next time, think about your words."

"You!" He said.

"Hey," said Leonidas. "I'm sorry about my teammate. He's a little sensitive. Get a hold of yourself Spartacus." The cops just ran off and left JWLS standing there.

"Who was that?" Asked Joan.

"An old arena friend," said Spartacus. "We faced each other once. I was ordered to spare him though." They rounded the corner and saw Weiss and Blake arguing, with Ruby and Yang watching from a distance with someone else. Team walked up to them.

"Hey guys," said Joan. "What's up with them?"

"Weiss gave her opinions about faunus, the White Fang in particular," replied Yang. "Blake didn't like what she had to say."

"White Fang," said William. "You people seem to be quite fond of them here."

"White Fang," muttered Spartacus. "The group that continues to ruin the image of faunus. I hope she backs down."

"Who?" Asked Ruby.

"Either one of them. I don't see this ending well."

"Who's your friend?" Asked Leonidas, addressing the person that was standing nearby the two girls.

"I'm Penny," she said. "I'm their friend!"

"Well good luck with this," said William. "Just resolve it soon."

_Night: Team JWLS Dorm_

They hadn't resolved the issue soon. Team JWLS had the unfortunate luck of being the dorm with only a wall in between them and RWBY, and Weiss and Blake were still arguing. The only words that were audible were faunus and the White Fang. Spartacus could hear everything since he had advanced hearing. They all were trying to sleep, but they were unsuccessful.

"Bring back the rain," grumbled Joan. "I can deal with the rain. I got used to the rain. I can't deal with the arguing." William picked up his claymore and slammed it on the wall.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Yelled Weiss and Blake in unison.

"Oh that you're willing to do together."

"Quiet!" Called out Spartacus. "Weiss is explaining something. Oh, her company has been attacked by the White Fang. Doesn't surprise me. Her company doesn't exactly have a good reputation with faunus."

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" Yelled out Blake. That was clearly audible from where they were.

"Shit," said Spartacus. "How did I know this is how it would end." He opened up the door and ran out. The three remaining members of JWLS looked at each other.

"Did she just say 'we'?" Asked Joan. "As in she was apart of the White Fang?"

"I'm guessing by his reaction that Spartacus knew," said Leonidas. "That explains one thing, where he saw Blake. He said that the White Fang protested at his matches sometimes."

Spartacus was running down the halls, trying to catch up with Blake.

"Blake!" He called out. "Blake stop running!" He exited the building and ran out to the center of Beacon. He saw Blake looking up at some statues, and she slowly removed her bow. It revealed her cat ears, the ones that she tried to hard to hide.

"I knew you would look better without the bow," said someone. Spartacus looked over and he saw Sun hanging from a pole. Spartacus knew that he would take Blake in, but he didn't know whether or not he would coax her into staying at Beacon, or staying with him. That was a chance that Spartacus had to take. He turned and slowly walked back to Beacon. She had to put her past behind her, and accept the future. Spartacus knew that was something he couldn't do for her.

**End: So I of course had to do the big reveal. I told it from JWLS POV, which wasn't easy. Well feedback, comments, questions, and anything else is appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Few JWLS of Fighters Ch. 10

**Obviously this will cover RWBY finale events, so if you haven't seen it, there's something wrong with you. I also want to note that I wrote this, and I absolutely hated it so I scrapped it. Here we go.**

They were all lying in their beds. It was getting close to night, and they had started to get bored. All of their classes had wrapped up for the day, and they had finished their assignments. None of them wanted to spar again, so they were just left with messing around. Joan was scouring through her clothes, seeing if anything needed to be cleaned. William was cleaning off his claymore for the 11th time, and Leonidas was doing the same with his shield. Spartacus was throwing up a small ball of wadded paper for entertainment. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going for a walk," he said. "Would anyone care to join me?" The others took one long look at him, and then their minds were made up.

"I'm going mad in here," said William. "So I'm going to join you."

"I'm with the other half of team skirt," replied Leonidas. William grinned.

"I had almost forgotten about that."

"I won't let you."

"I'm going too," said Joan. "My brother and Pyrrha are training, so if you three aren't here then I'm going to be bored."

"Good to know we keep you entertained Joan," said Spartacus. "Let's go."

_Later on that night: Streets of Vale_

"It's official," said Joan. "This was a bad idea."

"Well we didn't think that this would happen," said William. "Otherwise we would of have been fine."

"We're not that lost," said Leonidas. "All we have to do is find a landmark that we're all familiar with."

"Which would be?" Asked Spartacus.

"Not a clue. I was hoping that one of you would have one." They were all about to argue, when they heard a loud explosion. They all turned to see large cloud of black smog rising from the distance. All of them pulled out their weapons and ran towards the dark cloud. When they arrived, they saw the docks nearby. They all took a cautious look over the railing, and they saw an odd scene.

"Is that Blake and Sun?" Asked Joan. They all swung their attention to where Joan was looking, and they saw that she was right. They noticed that Sun was being surrounded by a group of people.

"The White Fang," snarled Spartacus. "I guess we know what they're doing here. I'm going to go help him." The others tried to stop him, but Spartacus leapt over the railing with his trident and a fire net ready. He plowed his way through several White Fang to get behind Sun.

"Well then," said Spartacus. "Looks like you got yourself in quite a mess."

"I knew you couldn't resist a good fight," replied Sun.

"Just like old times right buddy?"

"Exactly. Right down to the crazy group of faunus." Spartacus swung around his trident and stabbed one of the White Fang and he quickly swung around his weapon and caught another one in the head. He threw his net and managed to trip up two more. The rest of his team was watching on, with nothing but awe. Sun and Spartacus were complimenting each other perfectly. Finally, Leonidas caught sight of something. Several airships were approaching where Spartacus and Sun were.

"Incoming," he called out. "Spartacus, we need you for this." Spartacus looked up and nodded.

"You got this Sun?" He asked. Sun nodded and Spartacus ran off to join his team. The first airship lowered a machine gun, and it open fired on them.

"MOVE!" Called out Leonidas. His team ran behind some boxes while Leonidas raised his shield. He activated his reflection and the bullets flipped around back at the airship. He took it down, and the other airships turned their attention to him. William saw this and he raised up his targe. He flipped a switch, and a small line of dust energy fired out of the spike, cutting off one of the wings. Spartacus readied a metallic looking net, and he threw it on one of the airships wings. He focused hard, and started to try and pull it down. Joan saw the difficulty her partner was having, and she climbed on some boxes. She angled herself carefully, and jumped into the open hanger of the airship. Two White Fang rushed her, and she brought her shield up into the chin of one and slashed her sword in the chest of the other. She opened up the cockpit.

"You boys look like you're in a pickle," she said. Joan quickly dispatched both of the pilots and the airship rapidly started loosing altitude rapidly. Joan looked at the open hanger door and cursed silently. She dove out of the airship, and she descended to the ground. Just before she hit the ground, all of her progress stopped. She looked over and saw William with his hand raised.

"Thanks," she said.

"Don't mention it," he replied. They regrouped with the rest of their team.

"Hey," they heard someone call out. They looked on top of a building and saw Ruby.

"Well she's a little bit late," said Spartacus. They heard a whizzing sound, and they looked over and saw a shot from Torchwick's cane slam into Ruby.

"Ruby!" Called out Leonidas. "Damnit we have to help her."

"Hey," said William. "Isn't that that Penny girl from-HOLY SHIT!" This last statement was in response to a plethora of swords seemingly come out of Penny's back, and impale into a couple of White Fang. JWLS just watched in awe as she took out waves of White Fang with every strike. Two airships started shooting at her, and her swords spun in a defensive shield. She pulled back, and the swords formed a circle. Green energy started to glow in the middle of it, and she fired off two blasts, taking out both airships. Team JWLS just looked on, stunned. She hooked another airship, and she started to pull it down. They remembered their primary objective, and started looked around for Torchwick. They saw his airship start to depart, and Leonidas hit the ground angrily.

"Damnit," he said. "He got away."

"At least we found Blake," said Joan.

"We already knew that Blake was safe."

"Okay fair enough."

_Later on: Police_

"And you four just showed up?" Asked the officer.

"That's right," said Leonidas. "We saw the smoke and our first instinct was to investigate. Plus, we really had nothing better to do."

"Alright. Your story checks out. You four go wait with the others." They walked up to where Blake, Penny, Ruby, and Sun were sitting. Spartacus walked up to where Sun was, and swung his tail around. Sun brought his tail around to meet it.

"Just like old times," Spartacus said. "I'm off doing all the work and you're fighting one guy."

"Hey," he said. "I had to help out kitty cat over there," he said as he gestured to Blake. "Besides, I fought the main guy."

"Excuses, excuses."

"Hey she looked familiar, was she ever at our matches?"

"Absolutely. Only, she wasn't quite so shy about her kitty ears then."

"If one of you calls me kitty again I swear," said Blake.

"Okay," said Leonidas. "I think that's enough talk for now Spartacus."

"Hey," said the police officer. "You four are free to go. Seems like you had almost no contact with the primary target."

"Hey," said William. "We took down three of the airships."

"According to your story, so did she."

"Fair enough."

"He's right though Will," said Leonidas. "We should get going. Hey, can you point us in the direction of Beacon."

"Go straight in that direction," said the officer.

"Thank you. This year certainly got a lot more interesting."

**End: Okay so now I might break the canon of RWBY, but I don't really care. I apologize about the length, but I really didn't realize how short this was and if I extend it, I'll probably make it worse. Questions, comments, and feedback is always appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Few JWLS of Fighters Ch. 11

**Now I'm going to break the canon of RWBY.**

The four of them had woken up earlier then normal, even for them. JWLS had sparring later on in the morning, but they had woken up early due to a lack of things to do. Yesterday just consisted of a few classes that finished up early and the work for them finished up even earlier. They were all stretching out and checking the time. At the sight of it, they all groaned. Leonidas and William pulled out their weapons and started to clean them. Joan was scouring through an old magazine as she propped her legs up on her bed. Spartacus started inventory on his weapons, and he was not pleased when he got to his sleeve.

"Damnit," he quietly muttered. "My entire sleeve is dead." The others looked at him quizzically. "The crystals. All of them are drained. I was holding off on getting new ones, but looks like I'll have to use the lien they allotted to us for replacement dust." Joan and Leonidas looked at each other. Neither of them used dust while fighting, so they just used their lien on other things. William hardly used dust save for the occasional laser from his targe, so he saved his lien. Spartacus noticed their looks at each other and sighed.

"Figures," he said. "I use an entire arms worth of dust, and I end up on a team that uses none. I'm going to get some and pick up a map before I leave, anyone want to come with?"

"I might as well join the little laddy," said William. "He might need someone to watch his back."

"I might as well go with," said Joan. "I can pick up some new magazines."

"Since I'm your leader," said Leonidas. "It would be foolish to let you three go alone. We'll all get ready." Joan picked up her stuff and walked into the bathroom. Spartacus, Leonidas, and William thew on all of their clothes and Spartacus was flexing his sleeve. He looked over at Leonidas and gave him a joking smile.

"Hey beefcake," he called out. "Would it kill you to put on a shirt for once?"

"Nice try hotshot," Leonidas replied. "But you should really consider wearing clothes that fit." Spartacus grinned at him as he looked down at his jeans. They were a bit tight, but they were ripped at his joints to allow for mobility. Joan walked out of the bathroom and Leonidas downloaded a map on his scroll.

"We should get going," he said. The others nodded and left to go to the closest dust shop. When they arrived, they all scattered to various parts of the shop. William was browsing the swords, Joan was browsing the magazines, Spartacus approached the shopkeeper, and Leonidas just stared out the window. Spartacus took off his left sleeve and put it on the counter.

"How much to get all of these replaced plus backups for them?" He asked. The shopkeeper looked down at the sleeve, and then he looked at Spartacus' face.

"You must be a student at Beacon. I'll take this in the back to pick up a copy for each of them. Give me a few minutes." The shopkeeper lifted up the sleeve and walked to the back. Spartacus patiently waited for him to come back as Joan walked up and threw a bundle of magazines on the counter. William walked up empty handed.

"Nothing my size," he said. "Probably still wouldn't of traded anything in for my baby. I see you didn't have as many problems," he gently nudged Joan as he said this.

"Yeah well," she said. "I had my priorities. What about you Leo, are you gonna look for anything?" Leonidas snorted.

"I grew up in a minimalistic life style," he said. "Nothing here would catch my attention. I also don't use anything that doubles as a firearm, so that need is eliminated."

"Are you going to step away from the window?"

"No. I'm keeping an eye out for Torchwick. He might hit here next." The shopkeeper came out from the back with two cases of crystals.

"Since you wield an entire sleeve of this stuff," said the shopkeeper. "Just pay me and I won't read you the warnings. I'll ring up your friend too." Spartacus quickly paid the proper amount of lien as did Joan and they were on their way.

_Beacon Academy: Sparing Grounds_

Team JWLS arrived and saw that RWBY was waiting. Weiss and Blake were talking strategy while Ruby and Weiss were discussing other things. Spartacus sat down and started to strap in his new crystals. The rest of JWLS went over to where RWBY was talking.

"Well hello lassies," said William. "It's been a while since we've talked to each other." It was true. It had been a week since they all helped stopped the Torchwick raid with a little help from Penny and Sun. Otherwise, they saw each other in class but never spoke to each other.

"It has been," said Ruby. "What have you guys been up to?"

"Well," began Leonidas. "William's making jokes, Spartacus is cocky, Joan is headstrong, and I'm ignoring them until I need them. So you could say that things are pretty normal."

"Sounds more eventful then in our dorm," said Yang. "But since I know you guys, you probably are just studying and practicing. All work and no play."

"Works for us," said William.

"Well I for one think it's efficient," said Weiss.

"Have any of you seen JNPR as of late?" Asked Joan.

"Not really," replied Yang. "I still see Nora and Ren occasionally, but almost nothing of Jaune and Pyrrha since they started to practice together."

"I'm glad for him. He's finally been able to put away some of his pride and accept help."

"Speaking of which," said Weiss. "How did your brother get into this school? I get that he's a good leader, but he was sub par in fighting in education."

"Don't know," lied Joan. "I guess they saw potential in him and looked at out family history."

"I'm beginning to wonder if he cheated his way in."

"Jaune wouldn't so blatantly disgrace our family," fumed Joan. Spartacus couldn't of have picked a better time to walk up.

"Well hello laddies," he said. "How about we start fighting? Who wants to go first?" He quickly raised his trident and looked around at the other team. Ruby picked up her scythe and leveled it at him.

"I still want some payback," she said. Spartacus smiled and gestured for the others to clear out. Ruby wasted no time firing off a shot at Spartacus. He threw up his metallic net and had that deflect the shot. He lowered it and blocked Ruby's next strike. He quickly jumped upside down on a nearby tree branch, hanging on by his tail. Ruby quickly swung at him, but he just flipped himself on top of the tree branch.

"I swear this used to be fun," he said. Ruby fired off a shot and snapped off the tree branch from the rest of the tree. Spartacus dove off of the branch and he quickly hit Ruby in her side. Ruby looked up and identified Spartacus. She saw him loudly yawning and she quickly rushed him. When she swung her scythe, she met no resistance and her blade slashed clean through an image. She felt the staff of his trident hit her back and she flew forward. When she rolled back around, the prongs of his trident were at her throat.

"Looks like I won again," Spartacus said tauntingly. Ruby looked at him, slightly confused.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"The thing with the fake me? It requires a little bit of dust energy, but I can throw up a holographic net. It works like kitty's semblance." Blake narrowed her gaze at him. "Someone else take the stage." He picked up his trident and switched out with Joan. Joan eyed her opponent, Weiss.

"Let's get this thing started," she said as she drew her sword and unslung her shield. Weiss quickly rushed Joan, who just sidestepped. Weiss stabbed the ground and tried to freeze her, but Joan rolled out of the way. Joan now rushed Weiss, who raised up a glyph to stop her. Joan identified that the glyph was lower then her center of gravity, and she leapt over Weiss' glyph. Weiss looked up in time to see a white shield hit her. Weiss blacked out, and when she woke up, she saw that Joan and Ruby were hovering over her.

"See," said Joan. "I didn't hit her that hard."

"You dunce," said Weiss. "You hit me across the face, you could of have killed me."

"Listen here bitch," said Joan. "I hit you with a downward strike on the cheek, if that had killed you I would of have questioned everything I know about human anatomy." Weiss stood up angrily and they looked ready to fight. Leonidas ran inbetween them and slammed down his shield. His reflection sent both of them a couple of feet back.

"You had your chance to fight," he said. "Weiss, Joan's right she couldn't of have killed you with that strike. Joan, get a hold of your temper." Joan just nodded. "Now who's next?" Yang cracked her knuckles and stepped up across from him. He smiled to himself. Figures that the brawler would want a shot at him.

"I still want a chance at revenge," she said. Leonidas planted his shield and waited for her to rush him. She did not disappoint and she quickly ran at him and took a healthy swing. Leonidas raised his shield and let her fist slide off of it. She swung another fist around his other side and he quickly deflected that strike too.

"Your lack of faith in my reflexes makes me sad," said Leonidas.

"Just making sure," said Yang. She quickly thrust both her fists forward and fired off a shot from each of her Celica. He activated his reflection, but Yang was counting on this. She quickly lifted herself off of the ground and she flew over his head. She landed, but any plans for her attacks were cut off by a quick thrust of his shield into her stomach. Yang let out a small oof, and the she felt his shield hit her chest. She flew backwards and landed with a satisfying thud. Leonidas went over to her with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry Yang," he said. "I meant to hit you in the stomach, but my strike landed a little high. Are you alright?"

"I think so," said Yang. "I feel like I might of cracked a few ribs."

"Let me in," said Joan. She walked over to Yang and put her hand on Yang's chest. Joan closed her eyes and white glow emitted from her body. After the light was gone, Yang sat right up. She looked at Joan puzzled.

"How did you do that?" She asked. "My ribs feel fine."

"Healing semblance," she replied. William walked up to the rest of them.

"Otherwise," he said. "Sparty would of have gotten a lot more excited about that little event." All of them thought to Joan putting her hand on Yang's chest and laughed. Ruby just looked a little confused. Yang looked over at her little sister.

"I'll explain later," she said. Ruby nodded. William hefted up his sword and looked over at Blake.

"Well now it's me and the kitty's turn to fight," he said. "Let's get going." Blake pulled out her Shroud and leveled it at William. He swung his claymore around, and leveled it at Blake. He rushed her and she let him take a swing at her. A fake image of her was still there, but the real Blake was rolling behind him. William realized this and he quickly swung his targe around and caught her in the face. Blake fell back and was quickly hit in the side by the flat of his claymore. William looked over at Joan and nodded his head.

"You might want to take a look lassy," he said. Joan looked at him angrily.

"How much control do you think I have?" She asked.

"A lot."

"Fair enough." Joan walked up and put her hand on Blake's side. She healed up her cracked ribs, and left her alone.

"We have class now if I'm not mistaken," said Leonidas. "Grimm studies." All of his team mates groaned.

**End: A potential conflict being set up between Weiss and her high and mighty attitude and Joan's temper. Joan of Arc {or Joan d'Arc for you french people} was known for being more impulsive, so I thought that would be fitting. Questions, comments, and feedback is always appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Few JWLS of Fighters Ch. 11

**So I've noticed a pretty stark drop off on reviews. So if you have anything to say, then leave it in the reviews.**

Team JWLS was sitting in their seats, trying to fake staying awake for Port's lecture. The rest of the teams were paying attention to the lecture, but JWLS wasn't. They hardly ever payed attention to Grimm studies until the class ended and then they took note of what to read and what the assignments were.

"Now!" Boomed Port. "I believe that we have our champions with us today. Team JWLS?" Team JWLS all looked up at Port and acted like they were paying attention. "I was wondering if you could demonstrate how you work as a unit." They all nodded, but then looked around for a cage.

"Um," said Joan. "Where's the cage?"

"Ah! That is where you will truly demonstrate how well you function. Ozpin gave us special permission. Come class, let's head outside." Team JWLS all looked at each other nervously.

_Outside of Beacon_

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," said William. "This guy's a mad man. We're all going to get killed." Team JWLS was staring down a Nevermore nest, and they were being told to approach it.

"Show us you're strength," boomed Port. "Show us how to function as a unit." Team JWLS let out a heavy sigh, and walked forward.

"Good luck," called out Ruby.

"We'll need it," grumbled Spartacus.

"We'll deal with this how we dealt with the last one," said Leonidas. The others nodded. The Nevermore started to circle around his nest, and Leonidas bent down and picked up a rock. He threw the rock and managed to hit the Nevermore in the head. It let out an angry caw and fired off several feathers right at Leonidas. The rest of his team were hiding in trees nearby, and only Leonidas was in the open. He raised his shield and the feathers started being reflected back the Nevermore. After a few made contact, the Nevermore started to dive at Leonidas. Once it was close enough, William and Spartacus dove from the trees and Joan rushed out at it's legs, and started to hack away. Leonidas joined her and started to help her. Spartacus focused on getting his net around the wings of the the Nevermore, while William tried to claw his way up the feathers to get to the head. The Nevermore started to take off, and Spartacus tried to work a little faster.

"SPARTY!" Called down William. "KEEP THIS DAMN THING ON THE GROUND!"

"I'M WORKING ON IT!" Called back Spartacus. William finally reached the head, and he saw the ground getting further away from him, and he took a deep breath in. He plunged his targe into it's head to hold himself in place. He raised up his claymore, and took one large swing. He managed to separate the head from the body with one strike.

"JUMP!" William called out. Spartacus didn't disagree and he jumped off of the falling carcass of the Nevermore with William. William let himself go into a diving position, while Spartacus assumed a flying squirrel position. He looked around for a tree, but the Nevermore had taken them into the middle of the clearing.

"This is how I die," mumbled Spartacus. Just before he hit the ground, he felt his momentum slow and then Joan caught him. He looked up in her eyes, and looked over to see William lower his hand.

"Um," he said. Joan just dropped him.

"Leo would of have done it," she said. "But I really wanted to do that." Spartacus picked himself up off the ground, and he could hear Port.

"Marvelous," he boomed. "Absolutely marvelous. You four are true huntsman and a true huntress team. Excellent work. Class is dismissed."

"Good," grumbled William. "Nearly died today, but I did a marvelous job." He felt Leonidas' strong hand on his back.

"At least something happened this Grimm studies," he said.

"Next time, can we face a Boarbatusk, or a Beowolf, or even an Ursa. Not something that flies."

"I'm with you," said Spartacus.

"On the bright side," said Joan. "No readings and no other classes today. We can take a long nap."

"I'm with you little lassy," said William. "A nap sounds great. Right after a hot shower." Team JWLS all started arguing about who would get shower privileges first as they walked to the dorm.

**End: Sorry this one was kind of short, but I figured that the Mad King {Ryan's nickname in Achievement Hunter for those of you who don't know} would order the champion team to do something like this. Questions, comments, and feedback are appreciated.**


End file.
